Love Survive?
by Najesor Rose
Summary: Another story of Viola and Olivia. i like them so much. Will their Love Survive?
1. Chapter 1

Love Survived

Chapter I

Opening of school year

"Hello? Hello? Mic check?" Dean Stine is early at the broadcasting room, he is ready to deliver his first announcement, he look back at the students operating the broadcasting equipment.

The student with lavender colored hair give a go signal to Dean Stine.

Dean Stine nod, and give a big smile looking at the camera in front of him "Good morning my dear students! Seniors, Juniors, and to our freshmen… Welcome to EFFLORESCE University!" he open his arms "Today is the fresh beginning to everyone, a new day of another exciting school year."

Students stop what they're doing, some stay from walking; looking at the big screen place at the wall of the general building of the university.

Dean Stine clasps his palms "My dear students, always remember that I am always here for all of you. No matter how many troubles and challenges that will come to our university" he motion to fly "We will soar high, and if it happens we will fall, we will fall with grace and beauty" acting beautiful "But! That will never going to come about because, I Ronald Stine, Dean of this university will never let that happen. That's all for now, have fun, surpass every boundaries but never ever forget to be responsible to every actions you make. Have a nice day my dear students"

"And were out" the lavender haired student turn off the broadcasting.

Mix opinions from student, the senior students roll their eyes some shake off their heads. The juniors just continue what they are doing, this always happened not new and the freshmen so amazed how cool and caring the university dean.

At the school café students at the queue for coffee and breakfast turn their heads to watch Dean Stine morning broadcast and focus falling in line after it is finished.

"Hey guys!" Olivia giggles as she rush to the 2 girls at the queue almost near the attendant counter. And hug them both

"Olivia finally you're here!" Maria so excited.

"We thought you can't make it today…" Danielle make a grin

"Yeah I thought so too I can't make it today, my parents too busy but then, I'm here right?" again she giggles "OMG guys finally we are university students today!"

"Yes and I can't wait" Maria

"Excuse me Miss, it's your turn" the café attendant interrupted them

"Oh sorry" Maria calm herself looking at the board of today's menu.

Right then a tall, slender girl cut her off at the line and stand in front of the counter. Then the girl orders as if nothing happened.

Maria back off a little looking at the back of the tall brunette standing in front of her.

Olivia getting the no respect vibe from this girl she walk pass to go in front and stand beside to face her "RUDE much?" she raise her right eyebrow and cross her arms.

Maria tries to talk to Olivia that it's okay but then her blond friend is already upset.

Danielle just sensing the situation.

Now some of the students starts complaining about the bunch of people stuck at the counter.

"Excuse me? You just cut off my friend's turned here" Olivia showing the attitude now.

The brunette not budging, she just ignore the annoyed blond girl beside her.

"Wow really? Someone is deaf!" she louden her voice. Now Olivia lean at the side of the counter and push her face to get closer to the brunette's face and got amaze a little to look at the girl's face so near.

The brunette take a glance at the blond pushing face to her, then shift her sight to the incoming cups of coffee she ordered.

"Miss Hasting your order, have a nice day" the attendant smile.

"Thank you Edgar" then she accept the cups of coffee and face the so overly annoyed blond beside her "I own this place and my family own this school." She's giving the cold stare "So, I have the right to cut any line whenever I like" right after saying that she pass through Olivia and walk straight to the café front door without looking back.

Olivia speechless for a moment, _that cold stare_.

"Wow that girl owns this place?" Danielle keep looking at the café's door even the brunette girls already left.

"Are you okay Olivia?" Maria reaction concern and pinchy.

"Ahhhh! I'm not okay Maria!" Olivia just exploded after her speechless moment.

"Come on now! Girls at the front line are you going to order or not?" students at the line complaining

"We will order now!" Olivia face the attendant "Give me a big cup of"

"Aren't you cutting the line as well Miss?" the attendant smile

Maria and Danielle looking at each other, right then to Olivia; Maria and Danielle chuckles.

Olivia then, give them a furious stare. She's too angry right now and forgot, yeah she cut line as well.

**PPPPPPPP**

They are walking at the pavement leading to Science Dept.:

"Injustice, imbalanced, unfair!" Olivia's battle cry, she is squeezing the strap of her shoulder bag.

They are walking under the trees, and on their way to their first class.

"But I admit Olivia, I found that girl a bit cool" Maria keeping up with Olivia and Danielle, she's been enjoying her cup of espresso

Olivia frown "Cool my ass!"

"Actually" Danielle reading her phone the whole time "I feel the authority of her presence, and since we are talking about that girl since forever..." she reads her phone "Her name is Viola Hastings, 18 years of age"

"Really? We are same age with her" Maria wraps her arm to Danielle shoulder and read with her.

"Viola Hastings!" Olivia deepen her accent saying the name.

"Wow! She is super-rich kid!?" Maria giggles "Scroll at the bottom part"

"Seriously Maria, your jumping reading" Danielle still scroll to the bottom of the school webpage.

Olivia roll her eyes "Another rich kid who don't learn basic manners. So what if she's super rich and owns this school. 100% percent bet, she doesn't owns our lives!" she is literally angry, everything about Viola Hastings now is wrong for her.

Danielle give her phone to Maria and wraps her arms to her so annoyed, so angry blond friend to calm her down "Precisely, that's why maybe, we should not cross path with her again. Or you know control our self not to explode when she's around"

Maria joins them "You know what guys, I think we just need to be friendly to her. Maybe you know, she will let us cut line also" she gives this hopeful expression

Olivia just snob. "Hmmp! I'm not going to suck and not even to tail her!" she walks faster

Danielle and Maria follows her, they know Olivia is really angry.

"Ahhhh!" then Olivia explode again.

"Don't worry Liv, a day or two you will forget about Viola Hastings" almost Danielle and Maria chorus then laugh as they realized they are thinking the same.

**PPPPPPPPPPP**

2 days passed by:

Maria scrambling the things inside her bag, she is in this pinch situation "Guys, did you finish the report paper yesterday? I forgot that this afternoon is the deadline."

"I finished it last night" Olivia so proud then she opens the folder and show to Maria her report paper.

"I'm done too, I wake up early and finished it" Danielle smile

"Oh my God! I'm the only one left not finishing it. Let me see some of your ideas, I'm half way through. Just need a little here and there with this. Last night was too hectic for me to write, got full schedule"

"We live in the same dorm Maria, don't lie big time. You're watching that TV series with a psychotic girl and a detective, I forgot the name of the show" Danielle stop for a moment thinking of the title of the show.

"No… Of course not!" Maria guilty as charge, she focus writing, the deadline is near.

"It's killing someone, a girl" Olivia not so sure, she heard it last night but it pass through her retention as she got too focused writing the report paper.

**Minutes passes by.**

They are sitting on one of the benches and table of the school open area, this place was created for students who loves and enjoys to spend their free time outdoors as it is fenced with green trees.

Olivia enjoying the little sunlight that pass through the leaves of the trees. "Is that… the girl?" she quickly sit straight and point at the building hallway on 2nd floor (Business Department area).

Danielle follows the direction Olivia point at "Oh yeah, that's her. Uhmmm, and who's that guy she is talking with?"

"That guy is Duke… Orzino" Eunice sits with them and gives a pleasant smile to the girls who gets surprise of her sudden appearance.

"You gave us a surprise there, who are you?" Danielle fully turn around to see the girl who just joined in their table.

"Yeah who are you? And prying to other people business is impolite" Olivia questioning the girl in front of them wearing eye glasses, black hair and is smiling to them, so friendly.

"Oh come on girls, I'm not prying, spying or anything you called it. By the way I'm Eunice Bates." She offer shake hands to them

Olivia and Danielle accepted the formal hand shake.

Then Eunice offer a hand shake to Maria.

"Don't mind Maria, she's busy right now" Danielle checking on Maria writing so fast copying there reports.

"Okay, anyway I will repeat it again, my name is Eunice Bates, and I am a freshman, Music and Arts student. I bet you guys were the same freshman like me, but to different departments?" Eunice gets 3 hard copy papers out from her big folding envelope.

"Yes we are, actually the 3 of us are Biology freshmen students, we are not local here, and luckily we got accepted and passed the entrance exam" Olivia

Danielle just nod agreeing to Olivia.

"Nice to know, I'm a local here since birth. In fact, almost… like I know some of the notable students in this school"

Olivia and Danielle looking at Eunice waiting for her to tell them why she's there at this moment talking to them.

Eunice smile again "Wondering why I'm here with you right now? Right? Just suddenly popping like a mushroom" she motion like a popping mushroom coming out from the bench she's sitting

"Uhumm" Olivia nod so as Danielle

"I aspire to run for the position of High Council Secretary for this school year. Here is our campaign leaflets." Eunice handed to them the hard glossy papers, and she put to Maria side the other one.

Danielle focus to read the text in front.

Olivia check the paper and flip it front then back then front again, she reads it "Sebastian Hastings? For High Council President" she slightly paused to read the surname it rings a bell to her. Then she reads the next position, and scowl her eyebrows.

"Uhumm" Eunice nods "Sebastian Hastings, he is a close friend of mine, we are taking the same course Music and Arts and…"

"Viola Hastings older brother?" Danielle snap her fingers, she is confident that she nailed it.

"Twin brother" Eunice says right away

Olivia just listening and staring the paper. "They should put here at Viola Hastings bio about her bad attitude"

Eunice a bit surprise but right then she smile widely, understanding what Olivia wants to say "So I will assumed you already met Viola"

"Oh yeah, we met her, she's incredible" Danielle grin

"Incredibly no respect and arrogant" Olivia now remembering her first encounter with Viola at the Café.

"Good and bad things are always together about her" Eunice giving a pleasant expression saying that.

"Nah, just bad things for me and my friends" Olivia force smile to Eunice

Danielle elbow's Olivia to stop her from talking like that.

"But don't worry we are civil minded students, we will vote according to who deserve our votes and the qualities. For me, you have my vote" Olivia truthfully smile now to Eunice.

"Thank you guys… But it would be perfect if you vote straight to our party candidates." Eunice join her palms together and make a persuasive gesture. "We will be so much delighted and united to make it happen, all our plans for our school's future and most importantly for the benefits of all the students" then she stand up and tack her big folding envelope "Well, it's so nice knowing you girls. Anytime you need assistance or questions about our school and anything that you think I can help, just approached me. I am always at the School's old library. Please don't forget to vote straight to all our party members. Have a nice day girls" she winks at them, then leave to approach the other students at the other table.

Olivia gaze following Eunice to reach the other table full of students.

Maria close her folder, and give back to Olivia and Danielle their report papers. "Thanks guys, I feel better now." She put her hand on her own left chest, then she feels her heart beating "My heartbeat just back to normal again"

Danielle laugh "Lesson learned?"

"Yes" Maria smile then hug Danielle

"I'm not voting these Hastings twin, Danielle and you Maria don't ever vote them." Olivia making an annoyed face right now.

Maria let go of her hug, then get the hard glossy paper beside her "Oww, this is the girl we dealt with at the Café"

"Excuse me, I dealt with" Olivia frowning

"But, Sebastian Hastings is very handsome" Maria giggles I will definitely vote for him "Are they siblings?"

"Yes, they are twins" Danielle grins to both girls

"Ahhh so cute, they are twins. Mmmm… Both are pretty and handsome" Maria push the paper closer to Olivia's face.

Olivia push the paper away "Seriously, put that away from my face Maria. Are you blind?"

Maria giggles teasing her blond friend.

"But in all fairness, they have the looks" Danielle focusing now at the photo ID's of the candidates.

Olivia then again look at the Hastings's photo ID's. "Looks can be deceiving. Look at her, she's beautiful and looking nice with her perfect smile." Then gets annoyed "If I didn't met her before and learned exactly how disrespectful and arrogant this girl is, I will say, YES! I will definitely root for her, then to that Sebastian as well. But NO!"

Danielle and Maria looking at each other.

"To that Hastings twins, I'm so not voting" then Olivia calms down.

"Okay enough for that" Danielle changing the topic "Are you guys will attend the School's New and Old students welcome party?"

Maria getting excited "Oh yes! 100% I will attend, I heard this school host crazy dope party each year, leveling up the coolness. And guys, the business department? They are well known for their legendary and expensive part of the School's parties."

"Think someone is doing her research about parties in our new school" Danielle grin "What about you Liv, are you going to attend the welcome party?"

"I have more important things to do than attend to a party" Olivia keep her report paper. "My brain is too precious, I don't want to waste my brain cell getting fried drinking alcoholic substance, or disorient my hearing, listening to loud and don't make sense music."

"What about the food? Food? Define food Olivia?" Maria biting her lips, her blond friend is killing their social life expectations of this new school.

Danielle getting the cringe "It sounded like bitterness."

Both look at their blond friend.

Olivia sighs "It's a waste of my time. I did not come here all the way from our state just to spend my time partying"

Cringing Maria "And what about meeting new people, especially the boys…."

"Ew! Maria stop being so" Olivia interrupted by Danielle.

Danielle holds Olivia's both shoulder "We will attend the party like normal students Olivia, with normal social lives… like normal normal people who just want to have normal fun in this normal school"

"Fine" Olivia nods then smile "Just don't make any crazy attempts Maria? You know what I mean"

Maria giggles "Yes, I will! I promise I will not embarrass the three of us"

"I got scared a bit" Danielle let go of Olivia's shoulder "You're aura is shouting anti-social awhile Olivia" she chuckles.

"Of course not!" Olivia hit Danielle's shoulder with the paper (Campaign material from Eunice)

"I'm so excited!" Maria early party celebration, dance a bit.

Danielle dance with her, clapping and bumping each other side.

Olivia watching her two friends can't help not to smile "You two are silly"

"Yes we are" both chorus

And the three of them laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

**A kiss to Popularity**

"EVERYBODY PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE AIR" DJ starts his opening songs "LET'S GO PARTY IN 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

At the stage the hired fire dancers starts the blazing dance in circle motion, then random motions that ignites the excitement of the students in full blast.

"Wooooohhhhhh" students shouting and dancing to the loud music playing all over the place.

"Wow!" Maria going crazy, giggling and jumping; can't contain her emotion watching the fire dancers doing their risky fiery dance moves and also the music and the crowd she is about to explode of enjoyment.

Danielle getting hypnotize by the fireballs twirling, circling all over the stage.

Olivia, got stuck standing watching the sizzling performance in front of them "Wow, aren't that life threatening?" she is genuinely concern for the fire dancers.

The DJ starts another live music "EVERYBODY! JUMP, JUMP, JUMP, JUMP, JUMP" DJ building up the hype of the students.

Everyone starts jumping and shouting the chant,

"Jump! Jump! Jump!" Viola bumping together with Kia and Yvonne. Getting on the mood of the music dancing freely and happily they are at the opposite side of where Olivia's group at.

"Jump! Jump! Jump!" students starts the chanting more "Jump! Jump! Jump!"

"Yeaahhhhhh!" Paul shouting the loudest he can shout, jumping together with his male friends.

The four of them fully enjoying the lively loud music and the crowd of students around the place (most around them are business students).

At the far end (Mostly music and arts students) "Keep up with me guys!" Sebastian dancing, jumping and bumping together with his running mates for High council election (his candidacy crews).

"Woooohhhh! According to my research having fun once in a while is healthy for your personal development as a college student" Eunice joins in with Sebastian together with the crews they all enjoying the loud music and the DJ making it more electrifying and exciting.

"Who's the dangerous guy in the dance floor? It's me! It's me!" Sebastian doing his breakdancing that makes the students near to him back off a little to give him the space.

His crews and Eunice clapping and all smiles admiring Sebastian breakdancing.

The DJ keep playing lively music till the time comes Dean Ronald Stine set foot at the side of the platform, the fire dancers right away stops dancing and clear the stage for the coming Dean to give his speech.

The music stops, then the chanting fade out, students attention is now focus to the Dean standing at the center of the stage with his big smile.

"Good evening everybody!" Dean Ronald shout with glee.

"Good evening" some students answer back

Almost a dead air moment there.

But that didn't stop his happy mood "Welcome everyone! This is our first party of the year, this party is to show to our new students the magnificence of our school and also to show to our old students what they enjoyed before and to level it up!"

"Yeah!" some junior and senior shouting

"Now, let me say this once again, and I will not get bored saying this over and over every year. Students! Adore and embrace the grandness of our university, our aim for splendor, to blossom and become the persons we all envisions, to reach our dreams with grace and beauty." Dean Ronald showing his very proud face. "Let be all of you become a part of its greatness. As our school's motto "BE A PART OF THE BEAUTY AND GRANDEUR OF EFFLORESCE UNIVERSITY…"

"Woooohhhhhh"

"Yeahhh I always aim for grace and beauty!" Maria jumping of excitement

"Control yourself Maria, don't forget your promise" Olivia stopping her overexcited friend

Danielle clapping, admiring the Dean Ronald's touching and so focus with beauty thing speech.

"So are you all ready to continue this party!" Dean Ronald raise his right arm up on the air…

"Yeahhhhh!" students shouts….

Dean Ronald then give the cue "DJ, bring the heat back on!"

Right away, the DJ play another dance, lively loud music that reignite the party mood and thrill of the students. The fire dancers then join at the stage together with Dean Ronald, dancing with them. Party colored lights is all over the place, sometimes smoke effect burst alternately at the sides of the ground. Everyone is so cheerful and dancing.

"Hell yeahhhhhh! Woooohhhhh!" Kia and Paul shouting with other business students then they start dancing.

"Guys, I will go to our table. I'll join again later" Viola excusing herself from dancing again, she already had the fun. She wants to sit and relax.

"Okay, Vi, we will join you later" Yvonne partnering some guys and girls.

Viola then walk out of the dancing crowd to the neatly arrange tables and chairs. She then sit at the clothed chair, and the table is decorated with colorful flowers and birds, the lighting is a cute candle inside a lotus flower design case. Looking at the tables and the decorations "Of course, beauty and grace. Sighs… from house to school still the same things" she is getting bored.

A hired waiter walk near to where Viola sitting, and ask is she needs anything.

Not far from where Viola's scene talking to the waiter, Olivia and friends occupy one of the table.

"Why are we sitting here Maria? This isn't the side of the Biology students" Olivia not liking that they are sneakily occupying a table of the other department.

Maria acting cool so they will not be too obvious "Don't worry Olivia, no one will know we are not business students."

Danielle just going with the flow of what they are trying to do. "So then I will cover my Biology tag on my chest?" she grins

"Oh yes! Guys take off your tags" Maria so fast pulling the tags off from her friends' left chest part.

"What's with their table anyway? I don't really like this!" Olivia eyeing Maria, she wants them to stay where they are instructed to sit and spend the party.

"Relax, okay? They served delicious food here, and pricey wine. Business elites, are big spenders in this school. So think about we are about to eat in a high class restaurant for free" Maria grin, she is so positive about food.

"I'm so okay with fancy foods if it's free" Danielle agreeing to Maria "Let's call the serving girl." She's about to whistle

Olivia stop her "Oh yeah, not so fast Danielle we are not to get attention right now"

"Okay Olivia, you do the call" Danielle fiend a smile

"No need to call her, she's on her way to our table" Maria so giddy waiting

"Sigh, I can't blame you with free foods Maria, you always up for it" Olivia then smile, trying to feel loosen about worrying.

"Just relax Liv" Danielle getting the paranoid vibes from Olivia "Or wait, are you overexcited that this is business dept.?"

Olivia raise her right eyebrow "What? Are you joking about Danielle?"

"What's this?" Maria shaking the lotus flower case "Can we bring one of this to our dorm? This is so cute!" she's about to blow the candle

"Give me that Maria!" Olivia right away snatch the lotus flower case from Maria and put it back on the center of the table

"Why? No one will notice that I get one of those many here" Maria sad puppy eyes looking at the tables around them

Olivia eyeing her to stop.

"Good evening m'ladies" the female servant greets them

"Good evening to you as well" Danielle smile

"Hello miss good looking server" Maria blinking her eyes many times, she really finds the female server good looking

Olivia just sigh.

"What can I get" female server interrupted

Maria then holds her right hand "Can you give us everything of all of those in the table with many kinds of for sure delicious, overly fancy foods" she smile so wide

Female server smile "Of course, I will serve everything" interrupted again

"And also, mmmm… Wines to all those kinds lining up the bar if you may." Maria now hold the female server both hands.

Olivia then pull away Maria's holding hands away from the female server "She heard you already Maria, no need to do such embarrassing actions"

The female server left their table to get everything that is on the food tables.

"We will be waiting" Maria waves to the female server and she nods back to her.

"Maria, Maria, Maria!" Olivia shaken her high indulge in the moment friend "Keep a hang of yourself. This is the reason why I don't like going to a party with you. You're always acting a party addict!"

"No I'm not! I'm just thrilled whenever I'm in a party" Maria just letting Olivia shaken her

Danielle oblivious to the moment, look around and she spotted Viola. "Oh, who is that?" she quickly pull Olivia near to her to show who she just found.

Olivia surprise Danielle pull her to see something, right then her eyes widen then turns into angry glare to where Viola is sitting alone eating and drinking wine. "Viola Hastings" her angry murmurs.

"Just an update guys" Maria snap her fingers "Viola Hastings is not stalking us. She is a business student so this is her side of the party. Her presence is legit"

"And why would we even think she is stalking us?" Danielle feels funny, now then she push back Olivia back to her original position.

Olivia getting annoyed again. _I can't forget this arrogant girl and now seeing her again, just made my blood boils. _She keeps then staring at Viola who is not aware that not so far away from where she's sitting at, someone (a blond girl) is staring laser beam to her.

**Many minutes passes by.**

**At Olivia and friends table.**

Three of them are getting drunk and in food coma.

"Oh my God, I don't think I can still walk back to our dormitory" Maria almost bubbling all her words.

Danielle still reading the empty bottle of wines "What this is made from strawberry?" she's all the way drunk "How come a strawberry can make me dizzy like this?"

"I don't know… Maybe they cook it! Seriously stop asking Danielle." Olivia feeling out of sort, the music so loud, so many people all around, Maria and Danielle keeps mumbling all sorts of things of what they can say. She don't like it, she doesn't want to get drunk, even not to drink wine but this strawberry bottle trick her a lot and now she's drunk.

**Viola and friends table:**

Viola's close friends and some other business students laughing and having fun. Making a toast and singing and dancing.

**Back at Olivia and friends table:**

"So, they are still okay?" Maria looking at them "They already drink a lot than us"

Danielle "They are pro party people Maria, that's what you failed to research"

"Pro their ass" Olivia smirk watching the happy Viola dancing with friends.

**Back at Viola and friends table:**

Viola stop dancing, someone approach and talk to her, and she nods after the person left. "Guys, I have to go to Sebastian, his doing his own things again. I have to deal with it for a bit"

"Okay, Vi, were just here" Paul then get back to dancing

Kia and Yvonne keep dancing and wink as Viola walk away to look for Sebastian.

Right then, Olivia stand up and starts walking to follow Viola.

"Where are you going, Liv?" Maria asking her blond friend

"I just need to use the bathroom" Olivia starts walking to the other stair.

"I told you Liv, stay away from danger" Danielle reminding her.

Olivia, completely ignores her friend words, her focus is to Viola, walking up the stairs opposite to her. She hasten her footsteps now she's ahead, going up the wide landing of the Gen. building, standing at behind the potted tree. _We will see Viola Hasting what you can do in this party, maybe some not good things I can snap from my phone and post it to school social media._ (Some evil thoughts aye? when Olivia is drunk).

**A minute passes by:**

Olivia still standing behind the potted tree waiting for Viola to pass by, after then she can follow her. _What taking her so long going up here! _She is getting impatient and getting dizzy, the trick of the strawberry drink is taking its full effect now. She is getting warm and fan herself using her hand.

Viola got stranded at the middle of the stairs some senior students talking to her and giving her the assurance they will vote for the whole candidates she is running with for the School High Council. "Thank you guys, I'll see you around" she then gesture to salute gracefully and starts walking up and reached the stairs landing. Right then, at the left side a blond person clumsily stumble to her "What the!"

Olivia, scribbling her feet (drunk effect), stumble and shock scream, she's about to fall down hard. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Viola tries to catch the person but she's out of balance as well, slowly both fall at the stairs landing.

Some of the students standing there at the stairs and at the hallways hear the scream so right then they look at where it came from. They all look at the general building stairways and saw the two person down on the stair landing.

"Wow, can they at least find some no man's corner?" a junior student comment

"What's the deal with them?" a senior student comment

Sebastian standing, looking down at the two girls fell on the ground, cover his mouth in shock "What's this Viola?"

Viola getting hurt she fell down on a hard cement surface "nnnnn" still closing her eyes, now then open her eyes slowly to see a face of a girl "nnnnn" that's all she can say her lips is lock with the blond girl's lips.

"Is this a kiss?" Sebastian starting to feel thrill looking at them on the ground.

"It is!" the crew's chorus (Sebastian crews)

"Obs they are kissing!" students looking at the situation comments

"Oh my God, really at the stairs. Is this a click bait, so student vote for Hastings Twins" student of the rival candidacy.

"Shut up this is not a proganda!" Hastings Twins supporter

Olivia open her eyes, she's ready to die there, falling from the stairs. But right then, looking at Viola's face almost attach to her and will their lips are on each other "What!" she then stand up and wipe her lips, she's feeling embarrassed looking around, students are watching them.

Viola's body aches she slowly stand up "You!"

Sebastian then stand in between Olivia and Viola "Wait, wait!"

Viola swipe her twin brother out of the way, walks to get near to Olivia "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Oh no! She is kissing you sis!" Sebastian then middle the two girls again.

Viola stop for a bit, thinking of what just Sebastian said "Really?"

Olivia getting the hang of the situation and what's going on, though she's still dizzy "NO!" she then look around again, all eyes to her "It was an accident! I trip and I fell and to her!"

"Oh no no no! That is not what we saw!" Sebastian insisting this kiss thing "Right guys? Right? Right?" he gesture asking the crowd.

Some student's nods while other stop looking at them and get back of their party mood.

"So?" Sebastian face Olivia and Viola back and forth. Hyperactive mode activated.

"Whatever" Viola getting bored "Next time be careful, Miss. I don't easily allow other people to kiss me out of the blue. And you almost get us killed… Sighs… My body hurts" she then slowly walk out of the scene.

"Sis wait!" Sebastian trying to stop his twin.

Viola getting annoyed, Sebastian still wants to put up a show "Don't think about it anymore Seby. The show is over!" she continue walking away from them.

Olivia watching the tall brunette in pain while walking, she feels a little remorse, and to think she was about to do evil things awhile.

Then the students look away when Viola left the scene the show is over, just what she said.

"So?" Sebastian holds Olivia's shoulders and look directly into the blond girl blue eyes "I will keep an eye on you, Miss. Don't ever break my twin sister's heart" then he let go of Olivia's shoulder and make a breaking pieces motion of his hands. Right after that he turn his back and walk where Viola headed.

Olivia speechless, feeling so weird of what just happened.

Then Sebastian hurries back to the confused blond again, and starts making the breaking pieces motion of his hands for the second time, after that he scurries walking away there.

"What now!?" Olivia's head about to explode. _What is with this school and why the people are so weird!_

Note: Not all weird just most of them are weird.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I already hate you**

Monday afternoon at the university Café, as usual lots of students spending time eating, drinking and for pass time while waiting for their classes.

Olivia at the line to the counter, waiting for her turn to order that cake she really likes and coffee, she look around the café, searching for unoccupied table and notice that students are looking at her while they are talking. _What's wrong with these people? Are they talking about me?_ She got this uneasy feeling.

The students pretend to look away as Olivia curious watching them, they avoid looking at her, but they keep talking and reading their phones.

After ordering food, Olivia settle at the corner side of the café, she got this very uncomfortable feeling, that the students in the café something fishy when they look at her. _Considering the weirdness of the people in this school. Sighs. _

Right then, Viola and friends enters the café front door. Yvonne and Paul go straight to the counter while Viola and Kia find a table for four people at the center of the café, and they sit there.

Olivia seeing Viola, in an instant her mood is ruined. _I lost my appetite, I better eat in our dorm._ She then get the plate of cake and walk to the counter and ask the other attendant "Excuse me, can you wrap this cake for me, please."

The attendant doesn't seem to hear the blond at the side of the counter. She is busy looking at her phone, reading something.

_Seriously, using phone while at work. This café really, and I don't wonder anymore it reflects the owner. _She glance a little; to where Viola and friends are sitting.

The attendant a little surprised to see the blond in front the counter. "I'm sorry miss, what I can do for you?" she smile with enthusiasm.

"Can you wrap this for me? I got an urgent text and need to go somewhere else" Olivia force smile.

"Right away, just give me a minute" the attendant get the plate.

A bunch of freshmen students line up to the counter, some did not fall in line just standing at the side. They are busy using their phones and reading something.

"So guys the most trending gossips. Oh wow! It is from the Welcome party. The DJ is cool, the dancers are hot, the dean is lame" a freshman student.

"What lame now!? The dean is so cool, I was there, and I felt it, the beauty and grace!" Scrolling phone "Here is another gossip, the most trending, at the number one spot. Viola Hastings, the daughter of the owner of EFFLORESCE UNIVERSITY, was stalked and forced kissed by a freshman biology student, Olivia Lennox." another freshman student.

"That's creepy, I feel bad for Viola, and being stalked and forced kissed, what a shame. And who is that" interrupted

"Excuse me!" Olivia controlling her anger.

"Yes?" a freshman student.

"May I know what you are reading there?" Olivia almost pushing herself to see what they are reading with their phones

"Oh this?" a freshman student show to Olivia her phone, no clue that the blond girl's eyes is on fire "This is where you check the latest and trending gossips of our university"

"Really? What is the site? I also want to read the latest and juiciest gossips!" Olivia right then smile forcedly, almost like to kill.

"It's an App, just search for EFFLORESCEGOSSIP" a freshman student smile back to Olivia but feel uneasy.

"Thank you" right then she turn her back and speed typing the name of the school app. "Found it! Now install App" she's tapping her right shoe, waiting for it, then installed App. Olivia open the Application, the page is loading. She is becoming impatient.

"Miss, here it is" the attendant put the wrap paper bag on the counter.

Olivia just nod and get the wrap paper bag with her left hand then starts walking slowly to the café front door. Her eyes so focus at her phone, then the loading screen is done. Line up of text, **Latest trending Gossips. Likes, comments and share**. **Top Trending:** Viola Hastings, the daughter of the owner of EFFLORESCE UNIVERSITY, was stalked and forced kissed by a freshman biology student, Olivia Lennox." Her eyes widen reading it "What!" she stop walking, then click the comments section.

**COMMENTS SECTION:**

Who is Olivia Lennox? Maybe that girl just want to be popular!

I bet that freshman Biology student has a lot of BFs and has nothing to do with her life!

I heard she got a sugar daddy!

I feel bad for Viola, she is innocent in this matter. Guys lets support her.

She thirst for a kiss! Who wouldn't want to kiss Viola Hastings!

That Olivia girl is dreaming!

Olivia stop reading the comments, she is about to explode. _What the hell!_ She starts walking to where Viola and friends are sitting. Heavy steps, she is really angry now. Then she reach the table and stand there fuming.

Kia smile "Hello there"

Paul and Yvonne turn their heads to see a blond who suddenly just stand there at the side of their table.

Olivia clench the paper bag.

Viola is surprise to see that blond girl again, that night who just suddenly kissed her.

Paul, Yvonne and Kia puzzled looking at each other, then to Viola then to the blond girl.

Olivia take a deep breath, her anger is almost making her dizzy. Reading those comments, she feels so ashamed. "FYI Viola Hastings!" she clench harder the paper bag and realized a little, that inside it is a cake, she put it on the table then right away clench her fist harder.

"What?" Viola no clue. _And now,_ _what's wrong with her?_ She is looking at the blond so angry glaring at her.

"FYI Viola Hastings!" she repeated "I don't have BFs! And I don't have Sugar Daddy!" Olivia getting all red "I haven't kiss anyone, you are the only one, I happened to kissed and that is an accident! And I am not dreaming about you!" Right away she turn her back and walk faster to the café front door, forgetting the paper bag, she is too angry.

"Huh?" Viola's brain is buffering, she doesn't understand Olivia, why so angry, glaring at her then suddenly leave. And all she hear is **only one I kissed and dreaming about you**.

Paul, Yvonne and Kia also clueless, watching the angry blond leaving the place.

"What was that Viola, who is she?" Kia getting close to her, questioning look to Viola.

Yvonne smile is with meaning "Don't tell me that girl is Olivia Lennox? The girl who dared to kissed you Vi?"

Paul gets intrigue "That's her then?" he unlock his phone and open the school gossip app.

Viola thinking deep, then stop thinking "Yes, that's her. I don't know what's wrong with her again. Last time she almost kill me, but she kissed me. You know, clumsy student."

"The gossip stated she stalked and kissed you" Paul chuckles "I don't know if I should believe with this. That girl is about to kill you on the spot awhile Viola"

"You're wrong Paul" Kia open the paper bag, and put the strawberry vanilla cake at the center of their table.

Yvonne and Paul amazement to see the cake.

Viola looking absorbedly at the cake, her eyes are sparkling "She knows my favorite cake?" surprise feeling. _Wow, she knows it!_

"Interesting" Yvonne thinking then smile.

Kia getting closer to Viola pushing her body more "This just mean one thing Vi, she researched about you. She is your fan, I don't want to say stalker it's too much"

"Hey Kia, were not in the private room right now" Yvonne chuckles joking about it getting too close to Viola.

"Huh? This is how I and Viola sits together, so tight!" Kia adding a little tease to Yvonne.

Paul gets the cake "I doubt it, maybe just a coincidence. I mean look at the sweets display" looking at the display counters "Anyone will obviously select this cake." He then about to take a bite.

"Don't dare to take a bite" Viola death glare to Paul, she then get it and starting to feel the joy to eat it.

"Loving it more than the usual Viola?" Yvonne questioning friendly smile, watching Viola's excitement about receiving a cake from Olivia.

"Yes, this is my favorite" excited to take a spoonful of cake.

"Selfish… Your eyes are smiling Viola, are you imagining that angry blond feeding you?" Paul pouts, he has this strong desire to eat that cake even though they ordered plenty of sweets already.

Viola focus on eating the cake now.

"Paul you can eat my cake, here" Kia offers a plate of cake to Paul "Just leave that cake to Viola, it's a gift from an admirer" she giggles, so excited for Viola's first kiss interest

Viola not minding her three friends getting so work up about the cake. "I really love this cake. And what's wrong with her, she's so angry person. I should be the one to get angry, I was almost killed and I was kissed."

"Viola your intelligence with numbers doesn't match up when it comes to dealing with people, your slow" Paul joking but it's the truth.

"What do you mean Paul? You want suffer no math help?" Viola serious look.

"Okay, okay enough about that guys" Yvonne wave her hands between Viola and Paul to make them stop glaring at each other.

"Yes, let's eat this coffee cookie, it's new in the menu. Anyway Vi, does the manager inform or ask you when if they make new recipe"

Viola shake her head NO "I don't really care what they want to do here. This café is mine that's all that matters to me. I'm not like Sebastian, he has to say about to anything"

"Anyway how is he? And the candidacy? I heard Duke Orzino, his childhood rival is also running for the same position" Yvonne sipping her cappuccino "This is so delicious" happy mood drinking it.

"Sighs… I don't want to think about it. They always fight and sometimes I got into it as well. As I said, they are stupid and I'm not, so I leave them be" Viola feeling tired thinking about the school High council election.

Paul eating the coffee cookie "I'm eating coffee, I like it" he giggles the taste just right "Anyway, you have to be active Viola, for Sebastian sake. He cried, remember? That's the reason why you run for VP. Don't let him down now. The real war just starting"

"War?" Kia a bit dense about the election thing, she's not up to date about it.

Yvonne victorious smile "Nah, no war for Viola, she is the only candidate running for VP. So it's a win already"

"Yeah, but the filing of candidacy still a week to go" Paul cautious feelings "Someone might go against her"

"And who will dare? Unless duke has a twin or siblings to match up with Viola" Kia giggles "Don't mind me, I'm just imagining things here"

"Sighs" Viola focus her mind looking at the half eaten cake from Olivia. And getting bored that they are talking about election.

**PPPPPP **

**Next day: School sports grounds.**

Olivia and friends are sitting at the green grass near side of the school oval, they are watching the track and field team who are in practice running. One of the school athlete is Maria's crush.

A tall guy approaches them. "Good morning ladies" he smile

The three girls turn their heads and look up to the guy standing right where they are sitting.

"Good morning, hello" Maria smile then standup "I'm Maria" she offer shake hand

"Hi Maria, I'm Duke Orzino" he smile and accepted the shake hands

Maria giggles and wink at her 2 friends.

"Can I sit with you ladies?" Duke charming to them

"Sure, sure sure" Maria then pull Duke to sit with them

"Yeah sure, we are just here watching the athletes with their practice. By the way I'm Danielle" she offers for shake hands

Duke warmly accepted shake hands, then face the blond sitting opposite to him. "And you are?"

Olivia put down the book she's reading "I'm Olivia" she takes time looking at this Duke guy; then she can't help not to smile. _This guy is appealing._

"So you girls like watching athletes on the moves?" Duke somewhat laugh smile

"Nah just this time, we are waiting for our class, about you?" Danielle

"I'm a soccer player, I just joined our university soccer team"

Maria getting excited to hear that Duke is a school athlete. Almost melting looking at him.

"You look seems fit" Olivia a bit blushing "I mean, you're an athlete type"

"Yes I am, I work hard to be part of the team." Duke a proud member of the university soccer team.

"Owwww" Danielle and Maria saying that in chorus

"I always aim for something good." He gets serious, then charming smile again "Actually, here" he open his backpack and gets leaflets, hand it to them and they accepted it.

Olivia reads it, she somewhat got the idea. "So you are" she just said it

"Yes, I'm running for school High council President" he proudly announce it to them.

"OMG, I'm conflicted" Maria get serious face, now she's in deep thinking.

"And your opponent is Sebastian Hastings" Danielle gets interested

"What do you mean by that Maria? And yeah, Sebastian Hastings of the opposite party" Duke looking at them, ready to answer any question they will ask

"And what is your plan for the school if you win?" Olivia serious about to know it.

"I have a lot of plans for our school, for the students, especially the athletes and those who in scholarship. This school has already acknowledge enough all the privilege students, especially those who are the rich ones." Duke gets thoughtful "If I win, those who are in need is my first priority"

Olivia smile as she is amazed of what just Duke said.

"Wow, I believe in you Duke Orzino for President" Maria giggles, crushing moment "But, still Sebastian for President is also cool and always fun"

"Yeah, we need fun as well and don't forget he is fabulous" Danielle chuckles looking at Maria so conflicted between Sebastian and Duke.

"Duke, Come on man! We still have lots of places to cover for our campaign!" Toby calling out from a distance.

"Yeah! So many boards to post our posters! Don't just sit with the girls there, so unfair!" Andrew showing the posters.

"That's my cue, I have to leave now. Nice knowing you ladies. And I'll see you around Olivia" he wink at her and stand up walk away from them.

"What was that wink?" Maria acting jealous, pushing slowly Olivia, seems like teasing push.

"Looks like Duke Orzino got a liking of you Olivia" Danielle adding the tease.

Olivia blushing "Really?" but then she get serious. "Ugh, stop it you two. Seriously, the guy just want to get our votes. That's how politician works. Charm you, make you feel special, many promises; to give you the moon but when they win. Will they totally forgot all their promises, and doesn't know you anymore. And they fail to recall about the promise moon."

Danielle stop the teasing "Yeah, absolutely true, Liv, to some of them. But there are some also who value their words and promises. Doing the right things."

"But still then" Maria cringe "Sebastian and Duke who should I chose?"

"You mean VOTE Maria." Danielle somewhat laugh.

"Why you are so conflicted, obviously it's Duke Orzino. The guy seems like he knows what his aiming for. Unlike the Hastings" and again Olivia getting mad just by saying the twins surnames.

Maria stop her cringe moment "You know what Liv, the more you hate the more you love" she smile and bump at the blond side to tease again.

"Ughhhh! Seriously Maria, that's so not true no one proves about it and what's the connection. Your such a kid" Olivia starting to feel annoy

"Hmmmm. What about opposite attract to each other?" Danielle beaming smile to the annoyed blond friend.

"Sighs, there is nothing I can react about it now, you two so persistent" Olivia check her wristwatch "Its near time, its better we head to our class now, I don't want to get late" she stands up and get her things on the ground.

"But this one thing I'm sure Olivia. Duke, Viola and Sebastian; I ship them all to you." Maria optimistic about it, then she stand up as well.

Danielle already walking first "Seriously Maria, you can't really choose can you? 3 ships, 3 ships really? mmmm"

"And I'm feeling so gorgeous with 3 ships. But wait why to add Viola? Geez she's a girl, seriously you two!" Olivia frowns.

"It's a ship Liv, I don't care either same or opposite. I ship you both as well so?" Maria teasing again

Olivia thinking then smile "And also she's the opposite of me, I'm the good one and she is the bad one. So arrogant and proud they own this school! Honestly all my encounters with her, totally all are bad ones." Thinking negative about Viola gives her pleasant feelings.

"Exactly, the more you hate the more you love. Right? Right?" Maria almost crossing the path, blocking Olivia just to tease more.

"Ughhh, here we go again" Olivia shake her head off, slowly push Maria out of the way. "And I'm not attracted to her, I know you will add the second one."

"Were not saying the second one, not planning" Danielle smile, she understand her blond friend annoyed about Viola, she will not tease again.

"Good, because that's impossible." Olivia keep in silent now. _That's impossible, because Viola Hastings, I already hate everything about you._

And the three of them walking away from the oval heading to their morning class.

**PPPPPPP**

**Hastings Mansion same morning:**

"Sis, wake up" Sebastian opens the curtains, then hurriedly sit on the edge the bed.

Viola not moving, she still wants to sleep.

"Sis, wake up!" he is holding his phone, so thrilled to show something to his twin sister "Vi, Vi, Vi" shaking the bed now.

Grumpy wake up "Why are you shaking my bed! You're such a nuisance, Sebastian!" Viola grab a pillow and hit it to her twin.

Sebastian manage to catch the pillow "Hey, that's dangerous to my face. Why are you so violent?" he grins "I just want to show you something might spark your lonely heart, you know"

She scowl her eyebrows. "Lonely heart? What are you talking about! Seriously let me sleep, I don't have class today!" she pulls her blanket back and try to sleep back.

Sebastian then show his phone to Viola, almost pushing it to her face "See? Can you see that?" he slightly laugh, enjoying the moment bothering his tiwn this morning.

Viola holds Sebastian wrist and then the phone, eyeing the phone screen. Sleepy eyes add with phone brightness is blurry sight "Who are they? What's this?" she push the phone away and rub her eyes "Seriously, why are you annoying today?"

Sebastian just smiling waiting for Viola to finally see what's on the phone screen.

"That's…." Viola eyes widen "LoveCompatibiltyApp? What are you 8 years old?!"

"Oh come on sis, the app description states 8 yo+" his smile gets wider "So? That's you and Olivia"

Viola scratching her head. "Why are you so dense, Seby?"

"And look, are you not interested to see it clearer" smiling more "The result is 97%. Huh? 97%! That's a high percentage right?" he moves his eyebrows up and down.

"97%?" she stops scratching her head.

"Do you want to see it closer" Sebastian teasing to keep his phone.

Viola glance at her side, then turn her head to face Sebastian "Fine don't!"

"Okay, okay! Here, here!" he gives his phone to her.

She then look closely the phone screen. "It is really high percentage" then she noticed the super pinkred heart in between her photo and Olivia's photo. She suppress a smile.

"What's that just now? Did you smile, sis?" Sebastian teasing "Wait, wait! Gimme my phone back, I need to capture this moment. Your truly smiling, not a fake!"

"I'm not smiling! And what nonsense are you insinuating this early morning! I'm really getting tired of your nuisance Sebastian!" she push the phone back to his hand and get back to bed. "Get out of my room now! Seriously, I want to sleep!"

"Boo! Your boring sis!" Sebastian then walk towards the door "But then, you smiled awhile, doesn't you just want to have happy feelings." He smirks then get out of the room.

Viola left inside her bedroom, it is quiet now that Sebastian had already left.

Minutes passes by.

Viola stares at the ceiling "97%? Mmm… Not bad at all" but then her mood sudden changes "Ughhh! I want to sleep back but I can't anymore… Sighs, can't be help I will get up now. What a bothersome of my life. I need to think of ways to get rid of him" she chuckles just by thinking about how to get rid of her twin brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Annoying You**

**Hastings Mansion: Saturday Early Evening**

Sebastian sitting on the couch playing ps4 inside his room.

A knock at the door and Viola get inside the room, she walks nearer to the couch and stand there. For a moment she watch the big TV screen and sit beside with her twin.

Sebastian just continue playing not bothered to look at her twin sister who is now sitting beside him. His so immerse playing the game.

**Minutes passes by.**

"I got an extra headset Vi, you can join me. We will play 2 players match." Sebastian pause his game, he stand up and walk to get the headset box inside the drawer. "Here"

Viola accept it and examine the box.

Sebastian sit back on the couch "That's new, let me open it for you" he unbox it "Here" giving to Viola then he plug the cord.

Viola accept it and again examining the headset. "So what are we going to play?"

He scroll his installed games. "Jump Force." He grins "Don't cry if I beat you, okay?"

Viola smirk "I'ma bout to say that to you. I always kick your ass. So how much this time?"

"How about your car and my car?" he is confident.

"Oh, okay it's on then!" Viola put on the headset. "I will choose Luffy, Sasuke and Sanji"

"Pikachu I choose you!" he scroll the list.

"Seriously, if I beat you no more second chance" Viola's characters are ready and waiting.

"I know, then I will choose all Dragon Ball Super" he chose Guko, Gohan and Vegeta. "Get ready Vi, no more backing down. I mean okay I will give you another, you know change of mind? I'm pretty sure I will make you eat dust?" he grins

"Seriously start it already" Viola getting impatient, constantly her twin brother always the talk.

**After few minutes passed by. The match ended in 2 rounds. **

"Give me your car key, Seby" Viola smiling victorious, she beat him 2 times. Showing no mercy, to her twin opponent.

"Vi" Sebastian making a lost puppy eyes looking at his twin sister. "Another round please" pleading sound.

"Nah, Your car is mine. Anyway tell me something about the App you show me last time" She take off the headset and do stretch her body leaning back the couch "God, this is so tiring."

Sebastian thinking "Mmmm..."

Viola glancing at her twin brother thinking so hard, "Ahemm! That early morning you annoyed me so much because of that App. You told me about it and I forgot the name" she's trying not so obvious that she's interested about the App.

He put his two fingers both sideways his forehead "Thinking… What was it? What was it?"

Viola getting irritated now "Seriously?"

Now Sebastian tilt his head sideways "Thinking… What was it? Mmmm? Is it?"

"Sighs" She doesn't want to tell more details about it, that will look like she really is interested "The App with pictures!"

"Mmmmm?" Sebastian look at the ceiling

"Nevermind" She stands up and walk her way to the door.

Sebastian laugh and ready to tease his twin sister "Pictures with you and Olivia?"

Viola stop at the halfway open door "Yeah, but I don't need it. Paul wants to use that App and I forgot the name"

"Ow, so this the reason you come here in my room then?" Sebastian get his phone on the side table.

"Yes" She answer right away.

"Okay, then I will message Paul, the App's name" he can't help not to smile, his sister really.

Right away Viola walk near to the couch "No! Don't message him! I mean, just tell me and I will tell him. We are talking already. Seriously Seby, just tell me the name of the App"

"Come on Vi, Paul is my friend too, I have his number" Sebastian pretending to insist to send a message to Paul.

Viola death glare to Sebastian "Your car exchange for the App's name? SATISFIED?"

Sebastian triumphant smile "Now your speaking my language, Sis" he press send.

Viola's phone vibrate, she look at it. **1 message received from TwinSebastian**. "I will not say thank you" she then get out the room, closing the door behind her.

Sebastian can't help not to laugh, he is having fun watching his twin sister, how so defensive just to get the App's name. Right then, his door slams open, which startled him.

Viola angry standing at the doorway "This App sucks Seby!" she is showing to him her phone.

"Wait, what now?" he scoot closer to the side of the couch to see clearly Viola's phone "5%?" he is shock as well looking at the photos and the result is 5%. "No way! It is 97% or 98% last time I showed it to you."

Viola not in the mood anymore, the result is something much for her. She can't believe it why so low. And she feels disappointed? "I'm getting your car, this app sucks big time!" right then, she walk out of the doorway.

Sebastian sentimental "No… Why are you getting angry to me? It's not my fault that the app doesn't agree with you" his victory falls so short just like him now sinking down on the couch.

**PPPPPPPPP**

**Next Day: Sunday Late afternoon.**

Paul and Viola meet up in an open coffee shop. It's an old style shop, they sometimes hang out here, spend most of their lazy Sunday afternoon at the view deck; enjoying the brewed coffee, imported teas, delicious sweets and the scenic sunset which makes this shop popular to fancy people.

Paul using his phone, taking a photo of the cloudy sunset. "I will send this to Kia and Yvonne, to show them what they are missing right now."

Viola keep staring at Paul's phone.

Paul notice it now and he is sure that his friend Viola, keeps staring at his phone the whole time "Hey Vi, I just noticed, like, confirmed. That this whole time you keep staring at my phone?"

"Uh yeah, I am" Viola nods.

Paul raise an eyebrow "Wow, okay. Why?"

Viola force a smile "Can I borrow it? Just for a second"

"Uhmmm okay" he give his phone to her. "Is your phone broken?"

Viola speed type the name of the App and search then install "Yes, I think my phone, phones are broken"

"Aren't you a little weird, Viola?" Paul watching his brunette friend, who is using the phone so fast swiping "Then why not buy a new one?"

App installed, Viola open the app, and it is loading screen. "I already bought 5 phones yesterday's night. But it's all broken, I don't know but they are really broken and not functioning well. So strange indeed, is all I can say" then she search for the photos and info's to match up.

Paul sensing something new is making Viola unusual and uncertain "Uhmmm… I'm taking it back, you're not just a little weird but million times weird." He is curious what Viola is doing with his phone, he slowly move his chair closer to her.

"Feck!" Viola curses almost to smash Paul's phone. "5% again?!" feeling discourage.

"Hey, relax, that's my phone." Paul snake his head to see clearly what's on the phone screen. "Oww… CompatibilityApp" he chuckles "Seriously? Wait 5%? Feck really"

Viola push the phone back to Paul "Yeah 5% and it sucks!"

Paul take the phone and he do the matching again "Wow! 97%?" he shows it right away to Viola who already gets annoyed of the same results.

Viola look at it "That's why it sucks, Sebastian did that, then now you; both have the same result. But I got different result, the lowest!" she unlock her phone "See? And don't ask about the 5 phones I left in my room. They are all the same result." She groan in disappointment. "What is wrong really? I just want a nice result."

"If it's nice then what you will do?" Paul get Viola's phone and read till the bottom part.

Viola stop for a while, thinking about, of what she will going to do if it gets a high percent result. "I haven't thought about it, yet. Because the result is so fcking low!"

Paul press the link at the bottom of the result "Check this out Vi, I press the link and the result link says… SHE HATES YOU…" Paul read it almost to stop.

Viola exhale large amount of air then shake off her head, not interested anymore, almost to give up.

Paul clear his throat, patting Viola's shoulder "SHE HATES You" he repeats.

"One more of that statement and I will kick you out of here" Viola makes an annoyed face. "Really? To read it twice. I'm already crushed here!"

He laugh slightly, controlling it "Sorry Vi, didn't mean to rub salt to your wound. I will read it again okay? So you can understand and…"

Viola's death glare to Paul.

"Okay here it goes. SHE HATES you." Paul stop reading.

Viola sulk now hearing it for the third time.

"BUT… See? There is a BUT, here. You can improve her feelings for you, if you annoys her in 2 days straight!" Paul skeptical reading it.

Viola's face lighten up. "So there is hope."

Paul reads it again with his eyes "I don't know Vi, I feel doubtful about this advice. I think this app is meant to ruin a new beginning of a relationship."

Viola's smiling now "Come to think of it. If she hates me then all I have to do is annoy her, so she will see I'm not hateful" then feeling a little shy and laugh slightly.

"What? Is this how Olivia Lennox special effects to you?" Paul laughing as well.

Viola nodding her head, thrilled of many ideas coming inside her brain right now, on how to annoy Olivia. "Yes, this is exciting Paul. I never feel excited like this before, I got many ideas already, but this new ideas now is making me… Mmm… I feel blooming, a new flower bud. You know what I mean?" her smile is so wide just by thinking about it.

Paul give back the phone to Viola "Yes, I know what you mean Viola. But it's making you dumb, in a good and cute way." He then unlock his phone and open the app "I will try to match myself to all the boys that I find hot and appealing. This app is childish but interesting."

Viola looking at the vast view in front of them. The sky is cloudy, dark and yellow. "It will going to rain tonight" she inhale the fresh air, at the bottom of the view deck onward to the hills, a thick green forest lying there in silence. "Tomorrow, what to do?" she smile closing her eyes, imagining what to do "What to do?"

The night comes… and it did rain.

**PPPPPPP**

**Monday early morning:**

Viola and Yvonne goes to school early, they are sitting inside the car. Waiting nearby at the University main entrance gate.

Yvonne keeps yawning "What are we doing here, Viola? You wake me up so early and dragged me here for what? Just to sit and watch students passing by?"

"I told you this is important, Yvonne" Viola keep her sight on the street, checking every students that passes by her car.

Yvonne stretches her body "I missed my morning yoga because of this, can you at least tell me what are we doing here? Who are we waiting?"

Viola not answering, super busy looking at the students passing by.

"You're not going to kill somebody this early right?" She meant to joke.

Viola spotted her target, she then step on the accelerator and drive slowly following her target who has no clue she was being followed by a car behind.

Olivia is busy chatting with Maria and Danielle walking on their way to the main entrance gate. They are almost there, when…

"PPPPPPPPP" a car honk

"Oh my God!" Olivia startled, she jump off the way and her things fell and scattered on the pavement.

Maria and Danielle jump away, they are so startled, almost to hug each other.

Olivia glaring at the car behind them, getting angry but she can't do anything. Slowly, pickup her things, Maria and Danielle help her. Her eyes widen and on fire (effects) when the car doors open and to see it is Viola Hastings driving it. She right away stand up.

Viola and Yvonne walk towards the gate, and passes by Olivia who is so red.

"You!" Olivia louden her voice.

Viola and Yvonne keeps walking.

"Viola Hastings!" Olivia walking fast, to pass ahead of them.

"This what happen when you come early to school Viola" Yvonne can sense, that a match of sarcasm is coming.

"What?" Viola face the angry blond, she is not looking straight to her eyes, because she is so happy and smiling inside.

Heavy breathing "You intentionally did it, right? You want to startle me and my friends" Olivia a little looking upward to have an eye to eye contact.

Viola suppressing her smile, she did an eye to eye contact but can't settle, she feels funny.

"I knew it! What is wrong with you?" Olivia groans, now Danielle and Maria is standing beside her.

Yvonne to the rescue "Olivia right? I'm Yvonne" she smile "I am very sorry, that my friend here startled you awhile. Next time I will make sure" interrupted

"It's not my fault you are in the way. Maybe next time? I'd rather run you with my car and no one will care because I'm innocent and besides" interrupted

Yvonne drags Viola away "I'm very sorry Olivia, I will make sure she will not get close to you ever again"

"Hey Yvonne wait!" Viola protesting.

"If you do this again, I will tell your mother" Yvonne getting mad.

"Fine" One more time Viola look back to where Olivia was left behind, the blond is so angry watching her leaving the scene and she smile to her.

"Ughhhh! She smile at me!" Olivia can't believe how strange is, Viola smiling to her.

"Aha! I think she is requesting for you to notice her?" Maria's logic about the situation awhile and of course that's how she her mind understands about Viola and Olivia's ship.

Danielle a bit worried "Mmm… Maybe next time let's really try to avoid any Hastings. She might kill us no?"

Olivia a bit surprise to what Danielle said "Kill us? Maybe that's too much, I don't think she will go that far." She is now rational.

"Danielle really? Don't kill my ship!" Maria holding both Olivia's hand "I have faith in Viola and you together. She's a rich kid, very proud and she feels superior, maybe she is not used to know people like you Olivia, like us. So, she maybe just want to get your angry attention. Yes! She's loving your attention!"

"But I don't want to be run with cars" Danielle cringe moment.

Olivia thinking deep, evaluating the situation. "My day is already soured, let's go. I don't want to get late to our first subject, just because of someone trying to ruin my day." She then walk first leaving her friends, she is thoughtful of what happened.

Danielle and Maria then, just walk following their blond friend.

**PPPPPPP**

**Same day: Late afternoon.**

At the school café, Viola and friends spending time at their usual table. Yvonne is using her phone, while Paul is talking to a guy student next to their table while Kia as usual friendly flirting with Viola.

The café door opens and Olivia enters. Right away, she's seeing Viola and friends at their usual table. _Why on earth, I'm so unlucky today! I need to ignore her, I will just buy my favorite cake, and then I will leave right away. That's right Olivia, avoid conflict. _Her inner self is talking to her, she walk straight to the counter.

"Hi, Miss Olivia. What can I do for you?" the attendant smile to her.

Olivia is surprise. _How this guy did know my name? Whatever, I better hurry and leave this place_ "I want to order one Strawberry vanilla cake and a caffe latte"

"I'm sorry, but our Strawberry vanilla cake is sold out already" the attendant smile "You can try…"

Olivia check the displays "All of it is sold out?"

"Yes, Miss Olivia. I am sorry" attendant is apologetic

Olivia is dismay, not to be able to buy her favorite cake in this café "It's alright. May I know who bought all the cakes?"

"Miss Viola bought it all" he smile

Olivia close her eyes and takes a deep breath, adjusting herself not to get angry. _Don't get angry, this is the usual now. Viola Hastings will always be the thorn of this school for me._ She smile "I see. I'll be back tomorrow then." She turn and walk to the door, then saw Viola together with Kia so sweet together. _Are they what?_ She keeps walking, her eyes is glued to them and she hit the door. "Ouch!"

Viola hears Olivia's ouch and turn to look at the entrance door to see the attractive blond rubbing her forehead. She then let go of Kia's crabbing arms and walk to where Olivia's standing.

Olivia still rubbing her forehead, then notice Viola is standing in front of her. "What do you want?"

Viola getting nearer to see Olivia's reddish forehead "Are you hurt?" she tries to check it.

Olivia take a step backward away "Why do you care?"

"I want to annoy you, but I don't want you get hurt" Viola is concern for her.

"You know what, just stay away from me. And I will be fine as sunshine." Olivia then snob and walk out the door.

Viola feels unhappy, watching Olivia walking away.

Kia pats Viola's shoulder "It is fine, Vi. She's not hurt really. And this is just for fun right?" she wants to make sure Viola will not feel guilty.

Viola's mood change "Yeah, I'm having so much fun today. This is rare occasion"

"Come on, let's go back to the table" Kia lead her to the table.

Viola's thinking. _I still got tomorrow. We will see, how much fun we will have again._

**PPPPPPP**

**Next Day Tuesday afternoon.**

"Good afternoon everybody" Mrs. Parker stand at the center of the science laboratory.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Parker." Greet back by the students sitting on the lab stools.

"How are you class?" she check her notes while asking that to the students.

Some students smile. "Were fine, about you Mrs. Parker?"

"Were good" students not so energetic

"I'm fine as well. Okay, are you ready for today's laboratory?" Mrs. Parker look around

"Yes"

"Yeah"

And other students just nod.

"Good, good" She look around again "So for today, you will all going to dissect a dead piglet"

Olivia's aura beams, hearing that and gets excited. Dissecting is her thing, she is prepared for this.

Maria flinch, she lean backward, feeling sickened "Mmmm. Why every time we are doing lab activities the specimen is getting bigger and bigger."

Danielle a bit surprise for Maria to feel like this "Don't you know this is what we signed for Maria?"

"I know but can she bit a little slower, it's not even a month yet" Maria

"Shhhh, guys lets listen." Olivia stopping them, they are talking loud, really.

"And also today, we had an addition to our class" Mrs. Parker smiling "Kindly get inside Miss Hastings"

Hastings….. That rings loud to Olivia's ears and her eyes widen then scowl to see Viola.

Viola walks at the center beside Mrs. Parker, she looks so slender wearing tight slacks and fitted milky white polo with frilly chest collars, and her straight hair is freely waving.

"Wow" most of the girls are mesmerize to her.

"Damn! Viola, look so great all the time" boys can't help admiring her.

Maria giggles "Uhmm guys… did I mention before I got a girl crush to Viola Hastings? And her outfit today, look at her! Wooh! Queen!" She fan herself using her hand "She is like a person from history, so lacey style"

Danielle appreciating Viola's aura today "You didn't tell us Maria, but I know she looks good all the time. Even then before we first met her"

Olivia preventing herself not to say a word, she's just listening to her classmates talking.

Then both Danielle and Maria face Olivia.

Olivia sit straight, not liking her friends stare at her "What? Okay she looks good, fine? all the time so?" _Seriously, that good looks is nothing when you have an awful attitude. _

Mrs. Parker soothe the talking "So, I already chose who your partners are." She then open her memo pad "Lennox and Hastings you two are partners. Ms. Viola choose your lab counter"

Olivia can't believe what she's hearing "Wait Mrs. Parker me and Viola? I don't think we will have a harmonious partnership"

"Why not?" Mrs. Parker smiling "Ms. Lennox why not give it a try, Ms. Viola specifically ask me, to let her join our class today to be partner with you."

"What?" Olivia's reaction is wondering, can't believe that their teacher is letting this happen.

Viola then already chose their lab counter and she seated already at the other side, waiting for her lab partner to join there.

"Go on now Ms. Lennox, we don't have much time for today" Mrs. Parker then read the list of lab partners in her memo pad.

"Go now Liv, don't worry, Viola will not bite you" Maria giggles, her ship is sailing.

"Maria we are partners" Danielle listening to Mrs. Parker reading the list.

"Great I am save, let's find our lab counter now." Maria pulls Danielle to the other side of the room.

"Liv, see you later and have fun. Viola just want to spend time with you" Danielle wink then follow Maria.

Olivia was left alone, she doesn't understand what her impressions right now is. Learning Viola ask their teacher, all of this to happen. _I know I hate you, but this time I don't know if I really hate you or I'm just disliking you're assuming and arrogant attitude towards others. _She walks closer to their lab counter, looking at Viola who just sit there, not bothered, and then she sit on the stool opposite to her.

Viola smile to Olivia who just sit at the other side of the counter.

Olivia not giving a smile, her no expression face is steady._ What's wrong with her smiling like that?_

"Okay, is everybody settled now?" Mrs. Parker looking around "Miss Hastings are you comfortable with your sit and lab counter?"

"Yes, it's all good Mrs. Parker" Viola just answer, she doesn't feel comfortable at all, sitting like this. But right now with Olivia and her plan to annoy the blond later, she feels good in a different way.

"Nice to know, now then let's start the activity. Can I ask the boys to get the specimens and distribute it to everyone" right then the boys student stand up and walk to where the specimens put at.

Olivia make a smiling face "So Miss Hastings, this lab activity will not start if you don't feel comfortable?"

Viola smile also "I'm already comfortable Ms. Lennox. About you?"

"Same, comfortable." Olivia sassing, and roll her eyes.

Then one student guy excuse at them and put the dead piglet in the middle of the counter, he then leave after.

Viola gets uneasy looking at the dead piglet in the middle of their lab counter. "What's this?" she's making a flinch expression.

"A piglet? You're so rich, that's why you don't know what a piglet looks like?" Olivia being sarcastic.

"I know, but this is just a baby" Viola then look away, she can't take it, the situation of a dead piglet in front of her.

Olivia notice that this arrogant good-looking brunette who is in front of her, is somewhat scared of the dead piglet.

"Okay class, start now and I will be back after an hour to check your progress. Don't forget to write every details, you will going to make lab reports and I will be expecting it after our class ends." Mrs. Parker then leave the science lab room.

Viola keep avoiding to look at the dead piglet. "Why are we doing this? Is there any way we can change this?" she makes an uneasy expression pointing the specimen.

"This is exactly what happen when you don't know and have no idea what class you just chose to join in." Olivia mocking tone, then put on a plastic gloves both her hands and face mask to cover her nose.

Viola do the same, she copies what Olivia is doing put on the gloves and face mask. "This is what you always do in class?" she focus to Olivia who is now starting to perform the lab activity.

Olivia not answering, she continue to prepare the dissecting tools.

"Careful that is sharp" Viola flinch watching the sharp cutting tools.

Olivia not answering again. She's ready for this, her whole high school life dreaming to study like this.

Viola wince watching Olivia slice the piglet abdomen. She starting to feel nausea and motion like to vomit, her guts is turning upside down, she's not ready to see this kind of activity. Right then she look away to the side, she got a horror prediction that blood will spill out. "Stop it" she almost whisper.

Olivia hold still, then stop what she is doing. Seeing Viola's struggle not to look at the opened dead piglet. She feels sorry for her. _This arrogant rich kid has a weakness like this._

"Oh God, what's that smell?" Viola gagging and cover her nose even she's already wearing face mask, she turn her back to Olivia, it is too much.

"Here" Olivia stand up and push her side waist to Viola "I got handkerchief inside my pocket"

Viola surprise that this angry blond will help her in this situation. Overwhelmed by the smell and the horror of slicing protein, she then slowly get the handkerchief and inserted it under the face mask to fully cover her nose and get rid of the smell that she can't accept to breath. "Thank you."

Olivia get serious "I will do the whole thing" She point the specimen in front of them at the middle "You can write down everything I said."

Viola nods "I don't have pen and paper"

"Sighs" Olivia dismay reaction but then she can't do anything this arrogant brunet who don't care about the importance of school is her partner "Get my pen and bond paper, you can use it"

"Okay" Viola get it, she use the pen and look down to focus writing on the bond paper. She place her right hand over her eyebrows just to cover her view, to not to see what's in front. "I just want to have fun in the class with you"

Olivia hearing that roll her eyes "I did not came here to enjoy and waste my time having fun. I came here to learn." She's serious saying that.

"Hmp. isn't everyone doing that already" Viola start writing the lab activity heading. "I just need to follow what is written in that whiteboard there, right?"

"Yes, just copy the heading and questions. Along the activity, we will fill up some of those blanks." Olivia continue doing the dissecting thing and sometimes glance at Viola who keeps looking down while writing. _In all fairness her hand writing is nice and neat, especially those numbers, they really are neatly written, to think she is a business student and she did not think twice joining one of my class. _

"Just tell me what to write, I'm always ready." Viola still covering her view.

Half hour passes by. Then an hour passes by. Mrs. Parker student aide enters the lab room to inform them that, she can't make it again in class, so she required them to submit it to her office.

Olivia finalized the Lab Activity Report and ready to submit it to Mrs. Parker's office. She said her goodbyes to Danielle and Maria who is still finalizing thier Report.

Before Olivia left them, Maria wink at her and said in low voice. "Grab the opportunity Liv…"

"Seriously Maria, I'll see you both later at the dorm" right then, Olivia walk outside the lab room and Viola is waiting for her.

They are now walking, on their way to Mrs. Parker's office, both silent while walking. Students from other year and department all eyes to them, whispering and talking when they passes by.

Minutes of walking, they are less far to Mrs. Parker office. But then Duke Orzino and friends walk with them.

"Hello ladies" Duke smile, and wink at them.

Olivia blushes "Hi, nice to see you again Duke. And hello to your friends" she smile to Toby and Andrew.

"Hi girls… Both looking lovely all the time" Andrew complimenting them while Toby just smile, he knew if Viola gets angry to them, they are dead. Both of them are following behind.

Viola making a serious face. Ignoring Duke and friends sudden presence, and is now walking with them.

"Not even a Hi, Viola?" Duke walks first to check on her.

"My reply to your message is not enough Duke?" Viola keeps walking.

"Hearing you saying it, is more favorable for me" he smile widely.

Olivia looking both at them "You two know each other?" she keep up walking.

"Yes, we absolutely know each other since we are kids, right Viola?" Duke walking backwards he keeps looking at Viola who he find so stunning today, every day.

"Right" Viola then answer right away, now feeling annoyed.

"I see, so I'm the new one here then" Olivia smile knowing that Duke, Sebastian and Viola known each other since they were kids.

"It's nothing special actually. We just know each other, that's all" Viola now tighten her hold of the folder of their Lab Activity Report.

"Anyway. Olivia can I have a minute with you?" Duke right away walk beside her.

"But we are to submit" Olivia looking at the folder

"Don't worry this will be fast. I just need 3 minutes" Duke stop walking "I just really need to discuss something with you"

Tobby and Andrew halt as well.

"Okay then" Olivia stop walking and face her lab partner. "Viola, can you wait for me, just a minute"

Viola slow her walking. "Fine, I will see you there at Mrs. Parker's office." after that she continues heading onward the hallway.

"Okay then, thanks" Olivia then walk with Duke.

**PPPPPPP**

**Outside Mrs. Parker's Office:**

Olivia keeps looking around, she is now outside of Mrs. Parker's Office, and she can't find Viola. It's been 30 minutes since she arrived there.

Some of her classmates going in and out of the office submitting their Lab Reports.

Olivia starting to have headache, then not far from where she is standing, she's seeing Viola walking towards her.

Viola stop in front of Olivia.

Both looking at each other.

Olivia notice that Viola is not holding the folder anymore. "I've been looking for you? Did you submit it already?"

"Submit what?" Viola clueless.

"Oh no! "Olivia is thinking negative. "The Lab Report!? Did you lost it?" she's thinking that, writing it again, they will not make it on time. Also, she already scratch the note papers awhile.

Viola smile mischievously "I threw it"

Olivia makes a horror face "What?!" her anger that she keeps all along, reigniting.

Viola slightly snickering now "It's already gone."

**PAKKKKK!**

Olivia's right hand slap Viola's left face.

Viola is startled with the slap. It's the first time someone slap her, and she is absolutely not expecting it.

"How dare you toying me?!" Olivia so upset, she knew already that Viola will annoy her, but throwing their Lab Report, it is too much, she's gone too far.

Viola rub her left face, seconds passes by, and she's not shock anymore. "I just want to have fun with you" she smile again, she really want to have entertaining with Olivia. To annoy her, bother as much as she can, and ensure that the advice is completed. To make it certain that, it will improve their low score relationship.

"You're sick! You don't have the right to play me" Olivia heavy steps walk pass Viola, she hit her shoulder with hers "Don't ever come close to me, ever again"

Viola's smile fades away, she's getting fragile to sense the lady she wants to improve her relationship, feels anger to her and is radiating too much "I'm sure Olivia that I just want to annoy you, I didn't mean to play"

"Save it, I'm already deaf to your reasons. Don't follow me anymore" Olivia then walk away, leaving Viola behind. Her sight is clouding, her tears building up at the side of her eyes. She feels angry and offended, together with a person like Viola who is conceited rich, she knew this already will happen, but experiencing it, it's awful.

Viola then get her phone and use it. Looking at the screen makes her smile truly, the fragile self she was a seconds ago now it's gone. "I knew it." She then happily walk to the opposite direction Olivia went to. And made a call to her friends, she want to meet up with them and celebrate.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Date Night**

**Wednesday Morning, Girls Restroom:**

"Wow! This is so clean" Maria overexcited looking around the restroom "I told you Liv, the higher the floor, the fewer people will use the restroom. This place is immaculate. And" Maria inhale air then get closer to the potted plants near the sinks "So fresh like nobody is using the restroom here, really. This smells good than my room, actually"

Olivia smile, then she enters one of the cubicle. "It's more like business student's facilities are far more superior to the others." And the sound of her peeing can be heard because it is only the 2 of them inside there. "Okay this is embarrassing" She somewhat laugh.

Maria laugh as well "Nah, it's just normal. There's no on here, yet on the 5th floor. So even the tiniest sound can be heard." Now she is checking the cabinets "Wow, there are supplies here, wonder if I can get some of this."

Olivia get out the cubicle after she's finish peeing and went straight to the sink. She wash her hands, and after she uses the drying device attach to the wall. "Okay, I will admit, this is 5 stars rate restroom."

Maria get a few supplies and put it inside her bag "I think no one will care" she giggles.

Olivia stand in front of the rows of life-size wall mirrors, viewing at her mirror image. She adjusted the belt to fit her honey colored one piece dress around her waist, which really compliments her blond hair.

"Liv, they called that messy bun hairstyle in youtube tutorial right? But why is it not really messy when it is you styling your hair like that. It is so stylish and pretty, it suits you well" Maria appreciating her beautiful friend who is focus fixing herself in front of the big mirror.

"Really? Thank you, Maria." Olivia pulls a fewer hair at the sides of her face.

"Yes, yes" Maria giggles then again check the other cabinets.

Olivia then open her bag and get the makeup pouch, and started to put on slight makeup "Anyway have you heard about the Old Tower Library?"

"Aha, I heard about that Tower, it is somewhere at the Elite's Ground." Maria reading the supplies one by one "I will get 2 hand towels, no one will care, I think" she giggles again.

Olivia used to Maria's get anything free, she just smile to her friend. "Do you think we can go there? And checkout the books inside the old library?" she now putting lip gloss on her lips.

Maria close the cabinet. "Mmmm… According to my research and sources. Only the elites are allowed to go there. Even walking at the Elite's Ground is not possible, the guards will approach you and they will ask for your identification. You know, Elite's identification. And to become an elite of this school, you need to be a child of one of the member of the exclusive Elite Club Alumni."

"Sighs" Olivia is now finish doing her makeup "Well, it's impossible then, for we are not elites." She now keep her makeup pouch inside her bag.

"Uhumm." Maria nods "But the Main school library is outstanding too. It has lots of books, old, new everything you need. But the Old Tower Lib is 100x times better, that's what they said, and not to mention, you can rub arms with the rich kids while looking for books" she giggles.

Olivia rolls her eyes, Maria is starting to tease again. "I don't really care about that getting some rich kids to like me, I'm more into knowing how it looks inside and everything there, especially the books. And also, I can see the tower from the window of my dorm room, it's so inviting indeed, knowing it is a library. "

"Ohhh, I haven't try to look outside my window honestly." Maria is ready to leave now "Are you done?"

"Yes" she then look at her mirror image one last time.

"With your good looks Liv, you can pass through any gate inspection in our school" Maria feels so proud looking at Olivia who is really pretty. "Just don't get angry because it makes you less attractive" she laughs, then walk first to open the restroom door and get outside.

"Seriously" Olivia follows Maria out of the restroom.

**Seconds passes by:**

"They are so long to finish talking." Viola groans, she is sitting on the bowl's cover and she crossed her arms. She waited there, until Olivia and friend get out of the restroom.

Now, Viola stands up and get out of the cubicle, she stretches her body. (Her mood is bad to wait inside the small compartment, she really hates waiting uncomfortably). Then, stands in front and looking at the life-sized wall mirrors, looking at the backside part of her purple fitted slacks to see if it's crumpled. She sits there for like, a lot of minutes. She move and look at the other side of her purple suit, all is well. Then, she smile to see it's not folded. "Honestly, they are so chatty." Right then she gets her phone and dial to call someone.

**PPPPPPPP**

**Lunch Break:**

Olivia is now sitting at the receiving room of Mrs. Parker office, she was told to go here and now waiting for her turn to be called inside. She is mentally constructing statements to support her reasons, why she wasn't able to submit their previous Lab Report.

"Ms. Lennox, you can get inside now" the male student aide smile to her and lead to the door.

"Thank you" Olivia then get inside the inner office and to see there, Mrs. Parker sitting on a comfortable swivel chair. "Good noon Professor" she smile to her while greeting.

"Oh, it's you Ms. Lennox. Have a sit." She motion her hand, to offer the chair in front of the hardwood table.

Olivia right then sit at the left side chair. "Thank you… Uhmmm… May I know why you called me here Prof?" she ask that, but her brain is ready to answer the WHY question.

"About that" Mrs. Parker, open the drawer and get a folder inside then hand it to Olivia. "This is the Lab report you and Ms. Hastings submitted yesterday."

Olivia speechless while accepting the folder, and she opens it to see the papers inside.

"Both of you did well in yesterday's activity, I wasn't there to see it personally but the lab report you two made is very impressive. Reading the short essay at the last part of the report really got me and I felt I was there while doing the activity. Good job Ms. Lennox, and I hope you will see now that Ms. Hastings and you are really great partners."

"Uhhh, Thank you Prof…" Olivia still in disbelief, she also did not expect the essay part at the bottom of the report.

"Anyway, I hope to see you and Ms. Hastings attending our next Lab activity" Mrs. Parker smiling to her.

Olivia can barely hear Mrs. Parker words.

**PPPPPPP**

**Outside Mrs. Parker's office.**

Olivia lean back on the wall. "Sighs" she feels guilty holding the folder, while recalling the situation yesterday with Viola in this very spot. _Seriously, why I'm feeling guilty right now… Of course my initial reaction is justified. Because Viola is playing with my feelings._

"Sighs."

_But then, I slapped her right away, I used my emotion instead of asking thoroughly and I did not let her explain. _

"Sighs."

_Now I wonder, if I will let her see our rating or not. I'm not sure if I can really see through her eyes after learning that she submitted our lab report. _

"Sighs."

_Forget it, I'm sure she doesn't care about the rating. All she care is to annoy me. That's right! I shouldn't think about her really. _

"Sighs."

Right then, Olivia stand straight and starts walking away from Mrs. Parker office, she's holding the folder of their Lab Report. Her facial expression is serious and thoughtful.

**PPPPPPPPP**

**Same Day, Girls Dormitory (9:00 PM):**

Olivia went to bed early, right after she lay down in bed; she fell asleep right away.

**More Minutes passes by:**

The door in her room push open normally. Someone gets inside and stand beside the bed, standing there waiting and watching her sound asleep.

**Minutes passes by:**

Olivia move and flip to the other side of the bed, she slightly opens her eyes. A human figure somewhat caught her sight, right then she force her eyes to open and gets scared, she's about to scream.

"Don't shout, seriously. It's me" Viola lean forward, and right away covers the frightened blonde's mouth with her hand.

Olivia cancel her scream to recognize it is Viola.

"Don't scream" slowly Viola take off her hand away from Olivia's mouth who is now eyeing her.

"What are you doing here?!" she scowl her eyebrows, angry and surprise feelings.

Viola smile "Lower down your voice. Come with me"

"What?!" Olivia is confuse now "You tell me first why you're here! And how did you get inside my room!" her voice is demanding but lower to avoid her dorm mates waking up.

Viola pondering expression "Huh? I come in through your door. And like I said come with me. I want you to come with me, that's the reason why I'm here" now she is getting confuse "You know what your questions are too obvious, making me confuse." She grab Olivia's wrist, and slowly pull her to stand up "Let's go"

"NO!" Olivia then pull her hand and her wrist slips from Viola's grasps. "I'm not coming with you! You just came here out of nowhere, so suspicious and now you want me to come with you?"

Viola getting impatient. "Fine, promise me don't shout" she then motion her hand, 2 men in black suit gets inside the room

Olivia getting scared and angry "What is this?!" she feels unsafe looking at Viola's face right now that gets serious in an instant. Then the 2 men hold her both arms, and make her stand up. "This is kidnapping! Help!" she shouts

"Olivia, I said don't shout, it can't be help then." Viola get the handkerchief in her pocket and hand it to one of the men "Cover her mouth, not too tight. Make sure she's not hurt." She then walk out to the door, out of the room.

**A minute passes by:**

Olivia is walking in between the 2 men in black suit. They are heading out of the dorm, through the main entrance door. Olivia eyes brighten as they walk to the entrance door, the dorm president is standing there. "Uhmm! Uhmmm!" she is moving to escape the grasp of the 2 men, but she feels terrified to see that the dorm president is smiling to her when they passes by; not even bothered in the situation that she is being kidnap. "Uhmmm! Thisss kidnpp" she tries to push the 2 men holding her captive but no use. And now they are out of the open.

Viola is waiting there, standing next to a black SUV. Right then the other man open the door, and slowly push Olivia inside the car.

"Ms. Viola…" Dorm president calling her "The extended curfew is exactly 11:00 pm. beyond that time if she's not back here yet, I will make a report that Olivia Lennox ignores curfew rules."

Viola just move a little to glance at the dorm president. "I know that."

"Have a nice evening Ms. Viola" the dorm president gets inside the dorm and close the door behind her.

Viola turn around and gets inside the car, she sits in front. "Let's go"

"Uhmm!" Olivia hurting the 2 men both at her sides.

**Minutes passes by:**

The car stop, Viola get off first.

Then followed by Olivia who is still hold by the 2 men. "Uhmmm!" she's clawing them.

"You can both leave now" Viola commanded her 2 bodyguards.

The bodyguards are hesitant to leave Olivia who is hurting them "Are you sure Ms. Viola? This girl is violent she may hurt you."

Viola scowls her eyebrows hearing that from them. "Leave her now."

"Yes, right away Ms. Viola." In an instant, both men let go and leave Olivia standing there. And right away she take off the handkerchief covering her mouth. "Are you kidding me, you used my handkerchief to cover my mouth! This is my own handkerchief I let you borrow and you used it against me!"

Viola walk near to Olivia, who is blowing fire (effect) and so angry, ready to bite anyone who gets near. "Let's go"

"No! You kidnapped me! And the dorm president is your accomplice and this 2 men" She glares at the 2 men in black suits who are in pain standing at the side, because of her clawing, punching and pinching them to let her go while they are inside the car.

Viola starts walking towards the tower. "Follow me" not looking back at the angry blond.

Olivia just rolls her eyes and then she follows behind Viola, walking up the marble stairs. "Wait is this?" she look up the tower in front of them. Look around, then face in front. And look closely at the gold plated sign. "OMG! We are here!" can't believe feelings that she is now really standing in front of the library she dream to visit.

Viola just watch Olivia's amusement just by standing there. "I said follow me" she then swipe her ID card, and the double door open, it is old style hardwood with elaborate carvings, reinforced metal frame and the security mechanic is modern. Viola gets inside first.

Olivia once more look around, the view of the Elite's Ground. After that she hurriedly gets inside "I can't believe I'm really standing here inside the Old Tower Library" her eyes sparkles as she walks the inner space "Holy macaroni!" she gasp, to see an old big tree in the middle of the intricate designs tiled floor.

Viola left the overly amazed blond at the middle of the floor. She went straight to the library attendant.

"Good evening Ms. Viola," the old man greeted her.

"Good evening Johnson." Viola smile warmly to him "Thank you for granting my request for tonight"

Johnson the keeper of the Old Tower smiles back to her "Anytime Ms. Viola, anything you want and request from me, I will gladly do it for you. And right after I received your message, I prepared everything that you asked for."

"Great… and I have one more request to ask you, Johnson. Follow me." Viola walks to the information desk.

Olivia was left there, still in awe witnessing the grandiosity of the interior of the old tower. "Viola, excuse me…" she calls the brunette attention who is busy talking to the attendant. "Can I explore a little more, like go up there by that spiral stairs" she smiles widely, joyous.

Viola nods. "Just be careful, it may sound happiness and beautiful here at the old tower, but when you're up there" she points her index finger upward "Do not look down from the high floor if you are scared of heights, it is dizzying. So think twice before looking down here." She is reminding her.

Olivia stops for a second, appreciating Viola's reminding her about the high floors. "Uhh okay, thank you for reminding me"

"Be cautious walking up the spiral stairs." after saying that, Viola continues her conversation with Johnson, the attendant.

Olivia smiles, for a moment she just realized that Viola's purple suit really looks good and fitted to her. _Seriously why I'm feeling warm!_ She then shake off her head and walk to the spiral stairways.

At the 2nd floor. Olivia awes again to see the walls shelves full of books that is covered with old and interesting text. "Wow!" she twirl slowly, looking up and get a little blinded with the big light installed at the top floor. "The architecture of this Library tower is so old style. And I like it!" She giggles "I dream of coming here, and that dream is worth dreaming because this place is the greatest!" right then as she enjoys the moment, all the lights suddenly turn off. The whole place goes black. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" her scream echoes so loud around the spiraling tower, she did not intent to scream to the loudest but it just her instinct, everything becomes black.

Viola and Johnson cover their ears, Olivia's thinnest scream, vibrating a shockwave, because of the enclose place and it is hurting their eardrums.

"Good Lord…" Johnson an old man suffers more, his ears is not tough anymore.

Viola groans, the scream is too much. "Really? Your scream is enough to kill innocent people, Olivia!" she louden her voice. And it echoes, reaches up the 2nd floor.

Olivia getting scared that is too dark where she is standing and to think she is all alone up there. Now she gets angry "What are you trying to do Viola? Scare me!" she louden and it echoes down.

Johnson then, light up some lantern at the attendance desk. Then he hand over a lantern to Viola. "Here Ms. Viola, you can use this to light up your way to Ms. Olivia, for now go to her, she seems scared up there"

"Okay." Viola get the lighted lantern "Wait, what about the back-up power of the tower? Never mind. Make sure to fix the power problem, Johnson." after saying that she walks to the spiral stairways.

"Right away Ms. Viola" Johnson without a second went outside to check the power source.

Viola reached the 2nd floor, she shove her hand forward to lighten up the way to the center of the floor. And to find out the beautiful blond who is wearing pair of white pajamas is standing there, scared but angry. "Are you okay?"

Olivia grimace "I'm not okay! Is this one of your tricks to annoy me? I'm telling you Viola, I am so near, very very near of choking you to death!"

"Sighs" Viola put the lantern on the floor, then walks near to Olivia, and take off her purple coat. She get closer to the pretty but so annoyed Olivia, so close.

She step back a little "What are you doing?" Olivia shoot a suspicious look to Viola who is only left wearing fitted thin silky pale pink blouse, the sleeve reach to her wrist and has small frills encircling. "And I notice you keep wearing long and short sleeve blouses with frills? What's with the frills?"

"Do you have problem with my clothing?" Viola gets serious "Come here" she pulls Olivia to get close to and put the coat on to her. "This, Will keep you warm"

Olivia stoned for seconds, not really expecting that Viola will do this kind thing letting her wear the coat. "Actually I'm fine, I don't need it really." Acting casual though she really appreciate it.

"You need it, the power is turn off, so as the machine that controls the temperature here, not long now if Johnson can't still fix it, the temperature will drop" Viola step away after making sure Olivia wears her coat. Right then she get the lantern on the floor, then starts walking to the stairway leading up to the higher floors.

"Wait, why are you heading upstairs? Aren't we supposed to go downstairs? The power is out, so staying at the reception hall is the wisest idea. You just lectured me about fear of heights awhile, did you remember?"

Viola continue walking upstairs not looking back at Olivia "Follow me"

"Wow! Do you really think I will follow you?" Olivia crossing her arms, but still she is walking upstairs following Viola who looks so tall with the fitted blouse and purple slacks. Out of the blue, she just realizes that while following, her eyes is checking out the brunet's right size butt. "Oh God seriously!" she look away to the side.

Viola stop in the middle of the stairway "Are you okay?" she turn around to face Olivia who is a little behind her.

Olivia avoiding to look at Viola's eyes "I'm fine… Let's keep going"

"Okay" right then Viola face in front and carry on walking upstairs.

"Sighs" Olivia then feeling warm, can't help not to sniff Viola's coat; it smells so nice and clean. Again she sniff the chest collar. _This is stupid, I'm feeling shy and hiding when I sniff her coat. Sighs._

"Keep up with me Olivia" Viola reminding her, she is falling behind again.

"Ah yes, right away!" Olivia get startled, overthinking that maybe Viola saw her sniffing the coat. 

**Minutes passes by:**

They reached the top floor, still the power is not back yet. Only the lantern giving light to them.

Viola swipe her card to the door lock. Again it is old style but the security lock is modern. "Good thing the door lock system still working even without electricity." She push open the door, then let Olivia get inside first, after her, she follows inside.

Olivia stand at the middle of the room. It is somewhat dark, the light outside passing through the windows seemingly lighten up the room.

The whole room glow in orange when Viola gets inside, she place the lantern on the table at the middle of the room. "You can relax here, while we wait for the power to come back. Johnson is already fixing it."

Olivia is suspicious, why Viola will bring someone like her up in the tower. But right then she is in awe again to see the room in pale orange darkness. "Wow, this room is spacious" She turn around to fully grasp the whole view of the room. "And is full of antiques"

"Yes, furniture, paintings, and wall decorations everything in here are valuables." Viola unlock the old style window and push it sideways to fully access the view outside. "Come here"

"Viola, can you stop commanding me to follow you, to come to you. Can you stop it?" Olivia nagging and yet still, she walks near to the window, and stands close to Viola.

"Okay" Viola agrees "Now look outside the window, and watch the sky"

Olivia roll her eyes "You just said okay, but right then you're commanding me again" and still she look outside the window… And in amaze "Beautiful! This is wonderful, I can feel the love of our mother earth. This is so nice. This is…. Instagramable." she can't help not to smile, watching the big blue moon just in front of them. It is so big and so close to where they are right now.

"Do you like it?" Viola glance at her.

She nods, and her smile keeps wider looking earnestly at the glowing blue moon. "Who wouldn't like this? Everything seems magical, the moon is pulling me it's like I'm being hypnotized." Olivia tries to reach the moon, she stretch her arm and her hand just exact at the middle of the moon. Which is in reality very far from them.

"Don't get carried away" Viola grabs the hand of the, seems like hypnotized blond. "You might fall, and you will die"

Olivia seems like waking up from a dream when Viola grab her hand and pull her back on the floor inside the tower. "Hmp! I know what I'm doing" then pull her hand away.

Viola let go of her hand, then face the window to appreciate the full blue moon in front of them.

**A minute pass by:**

Olivia feels uneasy with the silence between them. "So tell me Viola, why did you bring me here? Oh! You went too far, you did really kidnapped me!"

Viola keep looking outside the window, her eyes lock to the blue moon. "I want to bring you here, to see the Old Tower. I overheard you in the morning with your friend, you want to visit here"

Olivia's eyes widen "OMG, are you a stalker? Did you stalked me, while I'm in the restroom?"

"I don't, you and that friend of yours, are the ones cross the boundaries. You went to our building just to use the restrooms." Her eyes still fix to the moon.

Olivia refrain, actually yes they are the ones crossing departments "Okay, yes we just check out the restrooms if it's clean"

"Why? is it not clean in your department?"

"It is clean, but not as clean or should I say your department's restroom is very clean, not even a single person using it"

Viola thinking "Okay, you can use any restrooms you like, would that fix the restroom issues for you?"

Olivia mopes "I don't have issues with restrooms I'm just saying. Well, thank you"

**Another awkward silence….**

Olivia glance at the brunet beside her who keeps still, watching the moon "So, another question… Why did you bring me here, Viola?"

"I want to show you this room, which will give you a nice location to view this rare moment, a full blue moon." Viola's long straight her is blown sideway as the wind passes

Olivia notice that, and is attracted looking at Viola's hair swaying along the wind blowing. _Damn! Why I'm so noticing a lot of attractive things right now._

"So, did you have fun being here at the old tower?" Viola move a little sideway to face the silent blond beside her.

Olivia shake her head slightly "What? Of course yes! I'm having a blast by the way. The moon is so beautiful!" right away she face front and slightly laugh, embarrassed.

**Silent moment again:**

Olivia, feeling sour inside her stomach, she can't settle. Viola is there, feet away and she is looking at her all the time. "Ahemm… Isn't it getting warm in here?" O_h shit, I think it added more the awkwardness. _Her cheeks is warming, her whole body is starting to feel sour. _Seriously why this is happening right now to me?_

"I feel cold, the wind blowing is really cold." Viola keep still looking at Olivia.

"Then I'm feeling the opposite!" Olivia's forehead is sweating.

"Anyway there is one thing I want to tell you. But first are you okay?"

"Whew! I'm fine don't worry about me" Olivia force smile then face Viola to hit her in the arm, a gesture to say, hey I'm cool. "What is it you want to tell me?" W_hat taking Johnson so long to fix the power to come back, I'm feeling warm really. _

Viola get serious. "I brought you here not just because I want to show you the Old tower, and all of this." She now look downward smiling, then face forward to look straight into Olivia's eyes "I like you Olivia, I feel, really liking you. I can't help it and I don't know why but you're always in my mind. All the time, even your angry face is all over my head."

Olivia's heartbeat skip a seconds there "Wha?"

"Sighs" Viola get softer for a moment "I really don't know why, but I feel this for you."

Olivia sweats more, even she is having difficulty right now, processing the situation. "Uhmmm…" she looks sideway thinking "You mean, you like me to be your friend?" she keeps looking sideway. _Damn, why did I said it like that!_

Viola stop for a moment, thinking deep. "No, I don't feel like that. I like not just to be your friend." Viola scowls her eyebrows, she is having hard time to express her feelings. "Sighs" she shake off her head.

"No, no no! I didn't mean to friend zone you Viola!" Olivia keeps wiggling both her hands "Forget about the friend thing"_ OMG what is going on with me! This is what happened when I let Maria's ship get into my head!_

Right then something break on the floor, at the far end of the room. That startled both of them.

"What was that?" Olivia frightened freeze face. _I should stop drinking coffee, my nervous is too high right now._

Viola is just calm "Stay behind me" she holds Olivia's wrist and pull her to stand behind the back. Then she walks near where the breaking noise originated.

"Viola wait!" Olivia right then grab Viola's silky blouse then pull her backward.

That stops Viola "I need to know what it is?" she continues walking.

Olivia follows and she is still holding Viola's blouse. "Where is Johnson?"

"Fixing the power box maybe" Viola walks slowly, it's a bit dark at the far end.

"Wait!" Olivia pull hard Viola's blouse again.

"Ouch! You're choking me Olivia! You know what, let go of my blouse?" Viola tries to pull her blouse.

"No!" Olivia pull harder.

"Seriously?" Viola can't pull back her blouse, so she unbutton the chest part so she won't get choking every time Olivia pulls it backward. Then an idea came into her mind "Do you know that, a girl died here because of loneliness, Johnson can hear her cries almost every night"

Olivia getting angry "Really now Viola? Now!" she keeps pulling Viola's blouse back and forth and she's getting scared, closing the space between them, she moves closer to her back.

"Stop! Olivia?" but then Viola smile, having fun to know that Olivia is scared.

Right then "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Olivia scream in horror.

"Ughhhh" Viola covering her ears, the thinnest scream hurting the eardrums of any living soul present in that room, echoing "Stop screaming, this place echoes like hell!"

"I touch something cold!" Olivia is again pulling Viola's blouse back and forth.

"Ouch ouch! That is my phone!" Viola burst out laughing "And look at this, a bird nesting here, drops the vase." She is chuckling.

"What is wrong with you?!" Olivia let go of the blouse.

Right then the door opens.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Olivia scream to the fullest, she's in real horror situation, this time the door opens.

"Stop screaming!" Viola is now bending forward, wincing and covering both ears.

Johnson cover his ears as well "What's going on here, Ms. Viola, why Ms. Olivia keeps screaming?"

"She got scared! I'm done. I'm leaving you now" Viola's mood change. She grabs the lantern in the middle of the room, and walk out, going downstairs.

Olivia is frozen, she thought she is seeing a real ghost. But it was Johnson.

Johnson stay with her, until she recovered.

**PPPPPP**

**Going back at the dorm 10:53 pm:**

Silence between them, they are now standing in front the girls dormitory.

"Get inside now, dorm's curfew is near" Viola worried about the dorm's curfew.

Olivia walk to the entrance door.

"I'm sorry awhile" Viola almost whispering, she's not in the mood anymore but she feels something is lacking if she will not say sorry.

Olivia slightly angry now, the warm she felt awhile is gone. "It's okay. My fault, I got scared right away."

Viola adjusted her blouse "You know what, this blouse is fitted to my body but now look at it" she shows to Olivia "It is now extra-large"

Olivia feels funny looking at the loosen blouse, "I'm sorry, it's your fault, you keep scaring me" she chuckles

Viola chuckles as well, it is really funny "Okay, my fault. Anyway I hope you had a good time with me in the tower. And I already told Johnson to allow your pass every time you visit the Old tower"

Olivia is grateful to hear that "Thank you and I have a wonderful time there, awhile. Though I got scared for no reasons"

Viola get serious "Well then, because this is so much fun for me. Olivia how much do I pay you?"

Olivia stop for a moment "Pay me? What do you mean?" she doesn't like this payment idea.

Viola smile truly "I have fun with you so much, it is weird, and there is something else when we are together. And I don't expect you will allow me to always spend time with you. So tell me how much I pay you so you will spend time with me every time I want" interrupted

"You think? You think you can buy me?" Olivia's happy face is now glowering.

"I don't meant to buy you. You're thinking it the bad way" Viola smiles more, to lighten up the souring moment.

Olivia disappointed "And here I thought, we are starting a harmonious mutual feelings towards peace."

"That is what I'm aiming for, as well" Viola trying to clarify. "I just want to have fun with you all the time"

"No Viola, you can't have my time anytime you want. You can't have it all the time. That is not how relationship works." Olivia then pause a moment "I mean, friendship!" she stutter a bit "Anyway good night and thank you." She open the door, feeling disappointed.

"When can I see you again, Olivia?"

Olivia stand behind the door. "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure you will do other ways to make us see each other again." Then she close the door.

Viola left outside the dormitory, watching the door that is closed now.

"Ms. Viola. It's really late, now it is time to go home" Viola's personal driver reminding her about the night is getting late.

"Okay" she walk to the car and then get inside.

**Seconds passes by:**

Olivia standing at the window watching the car driving away from the dormitory.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**It's just a Game**

**School café late afternoon:**

Duke is standing at the counter next with Olivia. They are talking while he waits for her.

Sebastian enters the café entrance door, right away he saw Duke is standing next to Olivia. "Orzino…!" he hasten his walking to where they are standing.

Everyone inside the café turn their heads to look at him.

Viola just follow her twin brother who makes a scene already.

Duke and Olivia a bit surprise to see Sebastian is now standing in front of them, they both look at him then to Viola who is behind Sebastian.

"Don't look at me, I don't know what's going on here" Viola make a no clue expression.

"Why are you with Olivia, Duke?" Sebastian raising his right eyebrow

Duke smile, hearing that "My brother, Sebastian Hastings and hello Viola"

Viola just stand there not feeling any reaction because she has no clue really why they are there standing, she just want to buy her favorite cake and to eat it silently, but here they are in this position.

"Were not brothers Duke, we are nemesis at birth" Sebastian getting annoy looking at Duke smiling to him and not answering his question.

Olivia feels the situation is silly, four of them standing there. "Guys I think this is not necessary to escalate this situation" she glance at Viola, right now, they are together in one place since from the Old Library night.

Viola still standing behind Sebastian.

"Don't feel awkward Olivia, this matter is between me and Orzino. You can leave now, let me handle him. I know what to do with this big guy here." Sebastian smile like the gentleman in this scenario.

"What?" Duke is now concern "Sebastian I don't want to hear your speech again"

"No Duke, You need to hear my speech over and over again until you learn who are we and what we are" Sebastian position to recite his speech again. "DUKE ORZINO, SINCE BIRTH, YOU ARE MY NEMESIS, WHEN WE ARE IN PRESCHOOL YOU WENT TO MY SCHOOL, SAME IN HIGHSCHOOL AS WELL AND NOW IN MY UNIVERSITY, YOU'RE LIKE A GLUE. YOU ALWAYS STICK TO ME…"

"Seriously? Really?" Duke covers his ears.

Olivia so confuse about these two guys (Sebastian and Duke) fighting, silly arguments.

Sebastian continue his speech "I ALWAYS THOUGHT, EVEN BEFORE, AND BEFORE, ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH ME?" he look at him serious questioning gaze.

"Oh my God! This is despairing me!" Duke yelps like a baby. Right then he grab Olivia's hand to follow him and to get out of the café. His having goose bumps hearing the **in love** part of the speech.

Sebastian goes in high alert, now watching Duke grabbing Olivia's hand and trying to get away from him. He step in front of Duke, blocking his path to the entrance door. "Orzino, unhand the lady"

Olivia embarrassing feeling everyone in the café are not watching them and some are taking videos of what is happening. "Seriously you two?! If you want to make a scene here, don't drag me in it!" now she is starting to feel irritated.

Duke still holding Olivia's hand, his not covering his ear anymore.

"Duke, Duke, Duke, this is your last warning. Unhand Olivia and we will all go home peacefully" Sebastian acting like a policeman now.

Still Duke, not letting go Olivia's hand. His thinking really right now. Then smile again "Sebastian, you're always the man huh? To everything?"

Sebastian grin "Yeah I am. So better let go of" interrupted

All of a sudden Viola grabs Olivia's other hand.

Olivia feels her hand was grab and to see it's Viola, then at the other side ,is Duke still holding her other hand "What now?!" she feels something sour and stirring inside her stomach but same time feels angry to be in the middle of this situation.

"Just let go of her, Duke" Viola look at into his eyes dead serious.

Duke feels the seriousness in Viola's tone "Okay Viola, have it your way. But I just want you to know that Olivia, filed her candidacy for High Council Vice President. She is running against you."

Sebastian astound to hear that, he looms gray looking at Duke. His not very happy to know that news.

"What?" Olivia is shock to hear that from Duke "I'm running for what?" she has no idea.

Viola stop for a moment there, hearing that. Now she is thinking.

"So maybe you both Hastings should back off for a moment here" Duke winning smile to the Hastings twins.

"Duke explain to me, what are you saying I'm running VP?" she now face him, she wants clarification. Olivia worried for Viola might think. Now she is really angry of the situation, this didn't even come into her mind when she went here inside the café and now this is happening. She pulls her two hands harder.

Right then Sebastian grab Olivia's wrist where Duke is holding her hand.

"Seriously?" Duke and Viola in same time saying that to Sebastian.

Olivia is now ready to explode, Sebastian joined to hold a grab of her wrist "Let go of me! You are all crazy!"

"You are running for VP. We already talked about it, Olivia" now then Duke walks a little closer to face Viola who is still thinking. "Olivia is running against you, Viola. And thanks to your companionship and interference with her, she is now popular in our school. I'm not saying we planned to use you, so that she will become popular. Things just happen" Duke wide smile.

Sebastian then stand in the middle of Duke and Viola "You're a worm Orzino. I really know from the start you had a plan."

Duke laugh "Come on Sebastian don't be too serious. This is just a game for us." He don't mean any fight really, just want to compete.

Then a group of people rushing to where they are standing.

"Wweweewewewew" Dean Stine making a siren sound getting inside the café and he stop just next to Viola, Olivia, Sebastian and Duke.

Viola not budging a muscle "What are you doing here, Dean?"

Dean Stine worried smile but he has to do his job even interrupting the elites "I didn't mean to interrupt you Miss Viola, but I smell trouble, which is coming out of hand so I'm here to settle it. Okay, now my children let go of Miss Lenox." he carefully hold Sebastian hand.

Sebastian glance, then stare at Dean Stine "Okay, if you say so Dean Stine" he smile, acting cool now.

Then Dean Stine turn to the side to face Viola "Miss Viola, I humbly ask you to let go of Miss Lennox's hand. I know she is important to you but you have to let go this time"

Viola look at Dean Stine, her eyes are piercing into his eyes.

"I'm sorry Miss Viola, I know I'm just the dean here but it is my job to settle fights and misunderstanding. Please forgive my intrusion but I can't let this pass, and it will reach to your parents, they will fire me." Dean Stine almost lost of words there.

"What about asking Duke first?" Sebastian eyeing Duke's grip of Olivia's hand.

"Duke, my other son. Please let go first, so we can settle everything. There is no problem that can't be fix if we all talk about it peacefully." Dean Stine so careful not to anger them.

"I know you will wag your tail Dean" Duke smirk, then he let go of Olivia's hand.

"Now Miss. Viola please." Dean Stine pleading

Now that Viola is sure no one is grabbing Olivia's hand, she let go of it.

Then Olivia's hands are free and she massage it. "Sighs" she can't believe she's here in the middle of this situation.

Dean Stine then face Olivia with concern, this is his school he needs to make sure everyone is okay. Especially within the circle of this elites and who they like. "Miss Lennox, are you okay? I already called the school medics, they are on standby, if you don't feel well or are you hurt somewhere?"

"I'm fine Dean, thank you for the concern" she eyed the three of them who grabbed her hands and responsible for all these commotions she is in right now.

Dean Stine finally smile, he feel relax knowing no one is hurt "Okay, everyone let us all resolve everything. And I would like to ask an apology, it takes time for me to come here. I am late but we all sort this out in a right way."

Everyone approving Dean Stine.

"So first and foremost, what is this love square going about?" Dean Stine gets confuse as well, looking at the four of them.

Viola scowl her eyebrows hearing that.

"Just triangle!" Sebastian right then correct him. "I am only here supporting my sister" he smile "I am just supporting you Vi, you know that"

"Forgive me Miss Viola, I didn't mean to include your twin brother in this matter" Dean Stine again apologetic.

Sebastian walk near to Dean Stine, then wrap his arm around his shoulder "Actually Dean, I have a request to you"

"Anything Sebastian, anything" Dean Stine smiling nodding to Sebastian, like a puppet. He is always agreeing to them, he doesn't want their parents to know any problem in their school.

"That guy, that big guy" he point Duke "I want to challenge him to death… death… death…" Sebastian makes an echo of it.

Viola just sigh, her brother really is like an intentional clown.

Everyone gets excited hearing the -challenge to death… death… death…-

Dean Stine adjusted his eyeglasses and clear his throat "Sebastian, son. I can't allow the death… death… death… challenge in our school." He copied the echo "That is too serious, one of you might get into prison" he almost whisper, he doesn't want to disappoint anyone there.

Sebastian rubs his chin, then thinking "Fine then, what is it your thoughts about it Dean Stine? Because all I can think right now is death… death… death…" he then let go of him and stand straight thinking more. "I really hate using my brain for nonsense things" he just shrugs.

"Soccer" Duke smile "Let's play soccer game, and settle this once and for all!"

"I doubt about that, Duke, my other son" Dean Stine is now standing at the middle of the café. "You have the full advantage in that game."

Everyone say "NO to soccer game"

Sebastian then jump near to Dean Stine "Aha! I know what to play, baseball? And I make sure I whack your head Orzino"

"Come on Sebastian, no need to be aggressive this is not your style. You're fabulous when you sass and not like this" Duke smile, he is really sports in this whole situation.

"I'm feeling bad rejecting your idea, Sebastian my son. But right now you have violent intention already about playing that game so I can't allow it."

"Boooo!" Sebastian now then walk out to the corner. Disappointed.

Dean Stine look for Viola "What about you Miss Viola, any suggestion?"

"I don't care." Viola is now thinking how this come into games. All she wants is to make sure no one is grabbing Olivia's hand.

Then Dean Stine face Olivia, who is just standing there. "Miss Lennox?" he is asking for suggestion

Drained about the situation she got into, Olivia just exhale "All I want is to have a peaceful eating time, sighs"

"Dodge ball!" right then Paul rush at Dean Stine side in the middle of the café.

"Dodge ball?" everyone thinking about it.

Dean Stine get starry eyes "Perfect! That's the perfect game! You're a genius Paul!" he then look around "Where is the broadcasting team? I need them here now, I will do an impromptu"

"Where here Dean" Then a bunch of students, holding broadcasting equipment rush at the middle and set up for a live broadcast impromptu.

"Paul then wiggles his body, Dean Stine I want to join you in live school broadcast" he then retouch his makeup and style his hair.

"Okay, Paul be ready in 10" Dean Stine also fix his self.

And the broadcasting team, double time they set up for live broadcast.

Students scramble, to give space the whole café is preparing the set up.

Viola, getting tired and annoyed of the outcome. She just walk to the entrance of the café, to get out of that hectic noisy place. She's now outside of the café, ready to leave.

"Viola wait…" Olivia walks closer to her.

Viola then stop and face Olivia, they are few inches away from each other.

"You should stay away from her, Viola. She hates you more than anyone else in this school. She despise you, rich and arrogant. No respect." Duke suddenly appear behind Olivia.

"No! That's not it!" Olivia, startled worried reaction.

"Duke Orzino, this is my last warning to you. Stop meddling these two girls, you want to bring me down then focus on me" Sebastian right then join in and the situation gets confusing again.

Olivia tries to get closer to Viola, she wants them to talk and not mind Duke and Sebastian bickering beside them "Viola that was before, the time we met. At the café, it wasn't good right?"

Viola sighs deeply. Trouble always follows her, even she already get out the café. She just shrugged, her day is over, too much confusion and so much words to think. "I'm tired. Don't worry it's just a game." She now then walk away from them.

Olivia was about to follow Viola but then she get mad and toughen. _And I'm feeling anxious right now, so worried about what she will think. After that night, I was disappointed really, but deep inside after, I feel I don't want her to get disappointed about me. And Viola just think about the game, then why I am worrying? _She sigh deeply.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We are the Winners?

"Good Day my beloved students of EFFLORESCE… Today, yes it is today! The commencement of the game match we are all been waiting for! The competition between two rival parties, running against each other; for the sits of the High Council of our adored University. And right now! Let me introduce to you the two teams." Dean Stine smiles with pride "For me personally, they are the Dream Teams of EFFLORESCE!"

Then a student walk near to Dean Stine and give him a paper.

"I would like to say my personal thanks, for the presence and for supporting this game match, my beloved students. Now then let us all call the Leaders of the two teams." Dean Stine read the paper given to him "Calling the first team….The Fabulous Rainbows! Team Leader Sebastian Hastings!"

Drum on beat, trumpet singing… Sebastian's supporters stand to applause and cheers for him. The cheering squad chants his name.

Sebastian walk to the center of the court, with his dance moves while walking and waving his hands. "Thank you… Thank you"

"Wow! You got a lot of supporters here, son." Dean Stine congratulating Sebastian "And now, the second team… The Royal Blues! Team Leader Duke Orzino!"

Drum on beat, trumpet singing… Duke's Supporters cheering on him. They are not that many but they are so dedicated to make a loud applause and cheers.

Duke is smiling, and waving hands his approach to the center of the court. Waving his two hands to the audience.

"Everyone make some noise for Sebastian and Duke!" Dean Stine smiling to the audience.

Everybody in the bleachers, applause, cheers and whistle to them and the band plays loud. After a minutes of celebration and cheers, the noise disperse.

"We all know, that, this game match is possibly made because; both of you my two sons are passionate to run for president of our University. So I have a question, actually not just me but all the students wants to know your plans for our school, if one of you win."

Everyone cheers and applause they really want to know also.

"Okay let's start with Sebastian." Dean Stine give the microphone to him.

Sebastian full of confidence holding the microphone "Hey guys, thank you for coming today!" he smile

Sebastian supporters giggles, whistles and cheers for him.

"Yesterday night, I went to a club with my twin sister and team members. We have fun, drinks and everything is cool." Sebastian narrating his experience last night's brawl in the club.

Duke somewhat smiling questionable. _What is the deal with Sebastian telling the crowd about his clubbing?_

Sebastian continues. "Unfortunately, we had to go home untimely…" he make a disappointed face "Why?" he looks around "My People? My dear fellow EFFLORESCEAN? You guys want to know why?"

"YEAH! Tell us Sebastian!" Everyone shouts, especially his avid followers.

Sebastian smile and nod to his supporter "Because a fight broke out." He shake off his head, looking dismay "It was messy guys! Messy and brawly, though it's fun but painful, I was hit at my side, just one time" He shows his side part of the body "Luckily I didn't get any bruises" he chuckles "It's not good… to be in a middle of a club fight"

The audience starts wondering now…

"So, if you vote for me, and I win for President. I will build a Super Entertainment Party Club inside EFFLORESCE University. Everyone can go clubbing every Saturday Night, free drinks to the ladies! No outsiders allowed, exclusively for EFFLORESCE students only."

The audience making noise, they are loving the idea of building a Super Party Club.

Sebastian loving the audience cheers "I, Sebastian Hastings, wearing this fabulous rainbow colored jersey right now. My beloved supporters, my fellow students; this is to show to all of you, that I meant REAL FUN" he giggles showing off his rainbow colored jersey "I will personally fund the construction of the party club, to provide entertainment for everyone and for the benefits of staying away from trouble while clubbing, Yeah?." He smiles so wide, very proud looking around the whole gymnasium. Then he give back the microphone to Dean Stine.

"Wooooh, YEAH!" All that is presence there who likes to have fun shouts to the loudest agreeing to Sebastian's plans.

"Yeah!" Dean Stine joins cheering "That was so entertaining son. You got a great idea, a promising politician someday. Yes! Everyone, we need to build the CLUB of EFFLORESCE, we need to build that club! Applause for Sebastian!" he claps as well.

"LET"S BUILD THE CLUB!" Sebastian supporters making roars, they are proud of him. Waving their fabulous rainbow banner.

"And now, let me call in for the leader of the Team Royal Blues… Give a shout for Duke Orzino" Dean Stine claps and give the microphone to Duke.

Duke supporters, cheering for him, shouting his name.

"Good day everyone. Especially to all the Ladies" he smile "It's really good to have fun. I agree with you, there Sebastian" Duke glance at him.

Sebastian raise an eyebrow.

Duke gets serious "But, we have to remind ourselves first, our priorities, why we are here in EFFLORESCE university. We are here to study, and learn, for the preparation of our futures. For some, they don't care that much about getting high grades, failing subjects, paying tuitions and dorms; and to some it is crucial for them, because they are scholars, some are student aides and to some student, well, their families just can barely send them to EFFLORESCE University."

Everyone gets serious.

"I don't mean to get bored, everyone. I meant seriousness of helping students, students who are just barely standing at the edge, who needs supports about their project, books, tuition fees, place to stay."

Everyone listening.

"If I win as President in High Council, I will do my best to help those students that needs assistance. I will fix the imbalance between the privileged and unprivileged students in our university… Thank you for giving me the time Dean Stine." Duke smile and genuine gladness, then he give back to Dean Stine the microphone.

"Wow, the virtue of helping others, very heartening. Everyone let's make noise for Duke." Dean Stine gets serious.

The audience cheers for Duke.

Sebastian low voice to Duke "Aren't you boring?" he meant to have fun not to make the audience mourn or get serious. That is not how things work for him.

Duke just smile.

"Now, then it's time for Dodge Ball!" Dean Stine energetic again.

The audience roars. "Yeah!"

"Miss Eunice Bates will introduce the team members" Dean Stine then leave the center of the court.

"Hello guys! Today I will introduce the members of our two competing teams." Eunice excited and so lively at the side court next to the commentators. "First, The Fabulous Rainbow. "Team captain. Sebastian!"

Audience cheering.

"Followed by his team members, Viola, Paul, Kia and Justin" Eunice claps, this is her team party.

Sebastian is joined with them. Viola looking around, not sure just standing there and going with the flow of event. Paul blowing kisses same with Kia and Justine showing off his killer winks and muscles.

"Second Team. The Royal Blues. Team captain Duke!"

Audience cheering.

"Followed by his team members, Olivia, Maria, Tobby and Andrew" Eunice claps. "Everyone, make some noise for our dream teams!" she now conclude her part.

Duke standing at the opposite side together with him, his team members. Olivia just smiling and waving her hands to the supporters, together with Maria. Tobby and Andrew showing off the dodging moves.

Monique the Queen of school broadcasting is present at the commentators table "So girls, who are your favorite team?"

"The Royal Blues, I can sense Duke Orzino's sincerity to help. He is admirable leading his team, for fairness and equality of our school" Danielle one of the commentator (Royal Blues supporter)

Yvonne as well joining the commentator team "Well for me, The Fabulous Rainbows… For a simple reason that, I love having fun, I am fabulous and I don't want to complicate everything. I totally support Sebastian… He is serious, he meant REAL FUN. And that's what I came here for to have FUN. Woohhhh!" she is so lively and full of energy.

Monique giggle laughs "That's interesting, both teams have different plans and I'm pretty sure. All are meant for the betterment of our beloved university. Well, good luck to our teams. And the match will start in a short while. But let us listen first to Dean Stine."

"Thank you everyone for coming here today and to witness this eventful game, this is the first time of our school history. The most controversial and trending match. DODGEBALL! I am Dean Ronald Stine and now my next role is to referee" Dean Stine, show off his referee uniform, loving his next role. "Let the game BEGIN!"

Everything is ready and both teams walk to each side of the court. Holding balls and focus to win.

"Fabulous Rainbows, are you ready?" Dean Stine ask.

"Ready!" Fabulous Rainbows so fab and ready to hit.

"Royal Blues, ready?"

"Ready!" Royal Blues they have formation and ready to play the game.

"Now! Play Dodge Ball!" Dean Stine blow the whistle.

And everyone in the gymnasium erupted in much excitement as the game starts finally. (Finally the game started, it was, a long introduction.)

A lot of inside court happening, hit on the head, body side, foot. Sebastian jump and do a cartwheel to evade a striking ball from Duke. After all the dodging, hitting and shouting to one another. Sebastian's Fabulous Rainbows team win the first set.

Second set coming up right away. And the Royal Blues take another level of their playing, and turn the table to their side, as they fight flawlessly as the game progresses, they executed another strategy that scramble the already messy and no formation Fabulous Rainbow, and at the last act Duke hit Paul on his back side near his butt. And that gives them the win in the second set.

Both Teams are on the benches, waiting for the third and final set.

**Eunice updating the game happenings.** "The next set is the third and final set. This set will determine the winner. And now both teams has 1-1 wins. So good luck guys!" she ended her part.

**Royal Blues side:**

"Team, lets refocus our minds. Take a deep breath." He takes a deep breath so as everyone "We will win the third set, let's trust each other and never ever lost and get into our emotions. Always remember, this is the final set, everything, every moves is crucial." Duke reminding his team.

"Yeahh!" everyone agrees to him.

Olivia sometimes glance at the other side of the court.

"Olivia, I want you to focus. We are counting on you. We believe in you" Duke smiling to her and so as everyone in Royal Blues team.

Olivia composes herself and smile to everyone who is counting on her to play for their team to victory. "Yes, we will going to win guys"

"Now, shout Fairness on 3" Duke put his hand on the middle and everyone follows "1 2 3"

"FAIRNESS!" Royal Blues team members roars.

(_Royal Blues Team spent the practice day; practicing dodging formation, hitting targets, team communication and improving their agility, toughness and stamina. A whole team effort, they aim to win, they meant serious business._)

**Fabulous Rainbows side:**

All team members are so relax, sitting on the bench, drinking water and bubbly wine.

"Cheers guys" Sebastian proposing a toss "To our victory"

"Cheers" Everyone clink glasses.

"What a lovely day to today" Kia emptying her glass of sparkly wine.

"It's our first time to join an energetic game like this right?" Paul drinking the wine like water.

"I love games, especially games that shows my finesse" Justine grin, his too excited to show to Viola his athletic side.

"There's no need for us to exaggerate things, we are born winners. I am confident we will end victorious today" Sebastian so relax sitting on the bench "Guys, confidence is the key in this game. That is what they are lacking" he grins.

Viola just sitting on the bench, busy using her phone, she already finish the glass of wine in one shot.

(_Fabulous Rainbows Team spent the practice day at the club. Drinking and partying. Carefree life_).

**Minutes passed by:**

Both teams are assemble at the court, they are ready.

Dean Stine blows the whistle to start the third and final set of the Dodge ball game.

Everybody in each team gets alerted right away hearing the whistle sound. They are feeling each other's enemies' next move. Will they throw or dodge.

Justine getting a little drunk, become too confident "Viola babe, watch me hit all the enemy targets and you will become my girlfriend?"

Viola raise an eyebrow hearing that and face Justine, she doesn't care if she gets hit from the enemy side "Really?"

"I've been eyeing you since junior high you know?" Justine savvy moves getting close to Viola but then…

Viola throws the ball into his face. "It's not nice to know that, Justine" she spoke his name in monotone voice.

"Ouch!" Justine covering his face, he is hurting, the ball hit his frontal face.

Dean Stine blows the whistle. "Fabulous Rainbow, Justine your out. Accidental or friendly hit is validated and counted as out"

"What!" Sebastian protested "Viola what happened?"

Viola just shrugged her shoulder and she focus again to the enemy side.

"I will choose the next muscular guy…" Paul choosing his target "Sebastian I leave Duke to you." He is having fun looking at Tobby and Andrew, betting both guys.

Sebastian full concentration to Tobby, whose role is, to protect Duke the team leader, from any throws "Got you" he bluffs to throws to target Duke and then Tobby get close. "Got you, got you!" right then he change his aim and Tobby got hit.

Dean Stine blows the whistle. "Royal Blues Tobby your out."

Tobby shake off his head "I'm sorry, dude."

"It's okay man, your sacrificed is confirmed" Duke tap his shoulder, after that he smile to Sebastian.

Sebastian smiles back. Blowing his knuckles "Your next" he mouthed to him.

Duke just nod and get into position again.

Dean Stine blows the whistle. "Fabulous Rainbow Paul and Royal Blues Andrew, both of you out."

"No, my champion is out!" Sebastian does a dramatic scene "I will avenge you Paul, I promise!" he slap Paul's butt.

"Seriously" Viola just sigh, watching Sebastian's hyperactivity.

Maria at the other side is confuse, Sebastian been winking at her since the start of the third set "OMG what should I do?" she is asking herself, she can't help her giggles. Very big butterflies is all over her tummy, making it rumbles she can't concentrate. "Okay hit me Sebastian" right then she moves where Sebastian throw the ball. And she is smiling, taking the blow.

Dean Stine blows the whistle. "Royal Blues, Maria your out.

"Maria?!" Olivia reacting to it.

Duke can't believe it, shaking his head. "I can't believe you will betray us, Maria."

Maria apologetic but happy "I'm sorry Duke, it's just a lady's instinct to get confuse at times like this. Especially Sebastian Hastings winking at me." She went to the bench and start cheering to Sebastian.

Sebastian did not expect that and he blows a kiss to Maria "I owe you a date, thank you" he yells to her and smiling so wide.

Maria almost fainted hearing that and receiving the blow kiss from Sebastian.

**Eunice updating the game:** "There are five players remaining in the game. Three players from Fabulous Rainbows and 2 players from Royal Blues. That's it folks, let's keep cheering for our favorite teams." She ended her part.

Sebastian's brains working now, he starts a scene communicating to Duke eye to eye and mouth to mouth.

Duke gets distracted with what Sebastian's doing.

Kia not caring at all just carelessly aim and throw not targeting anyone and the ball hit Duke Orzino.

Dean Stine blows the whistle. "Royal blues, Duke your out.

Everyone is surprised, not expecting Duke will be out.

"Yeah!" Fabulous Rainbows supporter's roars, and they wave the banners. "Fabulous Rainbows!" they start chanting the team.

"Oh my God! Oh my!" Kia gets so thrilled, unintentionally hit Duke by chance. She rushes towards Viola and leap to her. She is so pumped up and kiss the brunet holding both cheeks.

"Where are the broadcasting team?! Hurry take photos of that kiss!" Monique barking at her minions. Every second's counts, they shouldn't missed that headline moment.

Camera flashes all over the court. Like a million times flashes. (Paparazzi style)

"Get every angles!" Monique shout again.

Everyone is awed to witness the unexpected epic kiss…

"Go Kia! Feel the Armageddon moment girl!" Paul cheering at the side bench.

Sebastian celebrating Duke is out. He does his winning disco style moves. "I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep, coz I missed you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing!" he sings it and now jumping to happiness.

Motionless moment, Olivia standing watching the kiss. She keeps holding the ball. Since the start of the game, she didn't throw any ball. She just keep holding it.

Viola is surprise to receive a kiss from Kia. "Calm yourself Kia." She finally said after her mouth is freed from a kiss.

Kia then let go of Viola and jump on the floor to dance and singing with Sebastian, this is worth a celebration.

Dean Stine blows the whistle. "Fabulous Rainbows, Kia your out."

"What?" Everyone at the audience is shock in question.

Sebastian then walks towards Dean Stine "What? Why? Kia is not hit by any ball? Explain to me Dean or you'll regret it" he is serious as dead.

"Well, Sebastian my son" Dean Stine yelps, Sebastian is dead serious.

"NO KISSING INSIDE THE COURT" Eunice then joined the conversation she is using a microphone.

"Owwww, well…" At least everyone in the gymnasium understands why Kia is out.

"Okay, good job Kia!" Sebastian thumbs up to her.

Kia then blows a kiss to the crowd and wink. Then she walk to the bench.

"Dean Stine, time out" Duke then asking for a technical time out.

"Time out call from Royal Blues" Dean Stine blows the whistle.

**Royal Blues team right away assemble for a plan.**

Olivia is standing behind the circle of team. She is still in sky high moment.

Duke right away sensing the urgency and importance of Olivia's state of mind. He then walks towards her "Olivia, hey are you okay?"

Olivia seems like the cheers and noise around the gymnasium is deafening her.

Duke get closer, to wake her up and have the presence of mind. "Hey, Olivia?"

She just look at Duke, empty minded.

Right then Duke hug her "Olivia, it's just a kiss, everyone gets excited and sometimes we do kiss whoever next to us"

Olivia feeling the warmth of a hug, she focus to Duke's voice.

Duke smile "Yeah that's right. It's just a kiss" he rubs Olivia's back, comforting her. "You have to be strong, and I need you to focus. Presence of mind."

Olivia keep still, she's hearing every words Duke's saying to her.

"I believe in you, Olivia. The whole team believe you. Many students believe in us, in you. We will help them. For the fairness. You can do this, you can win this. For a good cause" Duke encouraging her, giving his best speech.

Olivia nods. Agreeing to Duke. "I can do this"

Duke then let go of the hug, he needs to make sure, Olivia will do well inside the court. They are in the edge, two Hastings is still inside the court.

**Fabulous Rainbows side:**

Viola watching Duke and Olivia hugging and comforting each other.

"Sis, I know you like Olivia. But I have to say this, that this time, it is important to win the game. This is the highlight of our election's strategy; to win the hearts and votes of every students here today. Olivia needs to be sacrifice, for our sake to make sure we go clubbing and celebrate our victory today." Sebastian explaining to Viola.

"Do as you please brother" Viola right then walk inside the court, she is ready to play again.

Dean Stine saw Viola inside the court already. He blows the whistle right away "Timeout is up."

Olivia walks to the center of their side of the court. She is looking at Viola who is expressionless looking back at her.

Sebastian then joins Viola, and he taps his twin sister shoulder. "Let's win this, Sis" he smile and then focus to Olivia at the opposite court.

"Dodge ball start!" Dean Stine blows the whistle.

Right then, no hesitation; Sebastian aims to Olivia, who is there not moving at all.

Olivia keep still looking at Viola.

"We will" Sebastian interrupted "Ouch!" he rubs the side part of his head

Dean Stine blows the whistle "Fabulous Rainbows, Sebastian your out. I'm sorry son"

Everyone is shock and stop for a moment (slow motion time)

"Viola why!" Sebastian scream defeated, disappointed, and brokenhearted. This is the purest painful betrayal he ever had.

Olivia can't believe of what just happened.

Viola not budging to hear Sebastian scream. She then right away, walk out of the court and talk to Dean Stine. After that, she walks to the exit.

Dean Stine blows the whistle "Fabulous Rainbows, Viola your out! And winner of today's Dodgeball game is… The Royal Blues!"

"Yeah!" Royal blues supporter exploded and jump to joy. "We won! Yeah!"

Sebastian chase after Viola, he is angry. "Why, Vi? What just happened there?!"

Viola keeps walking "I don't know. I don't want to think about it"

"Really! Just like that?!" Sebastian keeps walking and try to stop her.

"Just cut it out! I don't want to be here anymore!" Viola move her shoulder and Sebastian's hand slip away. "Stay here and deal with it." She's serious saying that, with deep force and authority.

Sebastian shake off his head, and deep sigh. He stop walking and just accepted, Viola already dismissed the topic.

**At the court:**

Royal Blues supporters celebrating. While Rainbows supporters feeling questionable about the result. Disappointed but they still die-hard fans to them (silently without protest accepted the loss of their team and exited the gymnasium peacefully.)

Duke celebrates with his team. They make a circles and bows to the audience.

Olivia is hesitant, uncertain to celebrate over her team victory today.

**Monique interviews Duke in a live school broadcast:** Duke, many are questioning about your team's victory today. What can you say about it?"

Duke smiling proud "They chicken out, last man standing. It is our victory, we are fighting for fairness. We have the significance to what we are fighting for, we are purely determined and that's what make us victorious today!"

"Yeah!" Royal Blues members cheers to agree. And toss Duke to the air celebrating.

"Today's event has come to a theatrical end. The Fabulous Rainbows, gave us a remarkable match, they were entertaining and fun, but at the end couldn't handle the sour… But at the other hand, todays winning team… The Royal Blues! They came strong and ended the game somewhat strong? Probably the supporters of the other team will think that way. Their unpredictable victory today will remain a memory to everyone who came, supported and watched the game till the very end. A bit dramatic but an overall, a successful one. Thank you guys and good day. This is Monique 'The Queen of Broadcasting". Bye….." she wave to the camera.

"And were out." They end the live broadcast.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Charismatic**

**Nigh time after the dodge ball match: somewhere in the city proper. **

The Hastings twins, are inside the car on their way to meet up with their friends.

"Just say it Sebastian" Viola break the silence.

Sebastian looking outside the car's window. "I've, been fighting for you, Vi. For me, we are always together to any situation, are we still?" then he glance at his twin.

"I'm sorry. It got me the moment there"

Sebastian smile "So you really like her, huh?"

"I don't know." Viola sighs. Then her phone rings. She answer it.

Someone talking at the other line.

"Okay, I will be there." Viola ended the call. And keep her phone.

"Badi, stop the car at the side of the street. I will get off here" Viola instructing the driver.

Badi nods, and he slows down to the side of the street and stop.

"Who was it?" Sebastian asking, curious why his twin sister is getting off in the street; they don't get off the street just like that.

"Don't worry Seby, I will be there in the lounge before you know it" she get off "I'll see you later" then Viola close the car's door.

Sebastian rolls down the window "Careful" he smile and rolls up the window again.

The car left, and Viola standing alone at the side of the street.

**Royal Blues Celebration: In an Open Bar.**

Everyone celebrating their team victory. They occupied a big long table. Most of them are already drunk.

"Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!" everyone in the table chanting

"Okay, I will drink but after this, don't accuse me anymore about my loyalty" Olivia is already drunk, her alcohol tolerance is low.

"Yes! Let's celebrate for our efforts!" A senior member

"Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!" they start chanting again, encouraging Olivia to drink more.

Olivia lift the big glass of beer ready to drink "Okay, I will do this for our…"

Right then, someone take away the glass of beer from her hand.

"Huh?" Olivia drunk confused reaction. Who take away the glass of beer?

Viola right after taking away the glass of beer, she chugs it and bottoms up. Then bang the emptied glass on the table.

Everyone at the table get startled on their sits with the bang in front of them.

"Viola?" Olivia smiling drunk to see her, but she's still not sure if it's her, she rubs both eyes. Viola looks so cool wearing black fitted chinos and sleeveless blouse with upright frilly collar; on top of, is a silky plum shaded kaleidoscope style robe. "Wahhh…" appreciating the outfit in a drunk way.

Viola still holding the emptied glass, and look at the faces of the people in that table; she stare at them. "I will count 1 to 3. If one of you still here…" her tone is autocratic.

All the people in the table scram away, leaving the area, before Viola can finish her sentence.

"Wahhhh, everyone is gone in just a second" Olivia astonish drunk reaction, the table is deserted in just a blink.

Viola let go of the glass "Stand up now, you need some fresh air" her tone is imposing. She is upset to see Olivia's drunk together with strangers.

"Yes, okay boss!" She smile, drunk smile.

"Let's go…" Viola starts to walk away from the table.

Olivia right then stand up, swaying pace a bit faster to walk with Viola. And when she's at her side, she hugs the brunet's waist. "You came for me?" she is enjoying the texture of the smooth silky robe on her arms. "You're so calm Viola"

Viola getting push at the side of the walkway. "You're heavy"

Olivia then try to walk straight even she's swaying drunk and pull Viola's waist to get body to body closer. "Hey! You don't say things like that to a lady. I'm not heavy! I'm just drunk…"

Their walking is zigzag motion.

Viola keep still and walking straight even Olivia's hug on her waist; to make them not to bump the shining with lights ornamental trees at the side. "You're heavy… But it is okay" she almost sound smiling while saying that.

"Did you just smile? You sounds smiling…" Now Olivia a bit teasing reaction and she push her face very close to Viola's face.

"No" the brunet suppress her smile. Right then they sway at the side. "You're heavy, really"

Olivia pouts hearing she's heavy again. "How did you know I'm here? You're stalking me right?"

"Yes." Viola answer right away.

"Thank you, for your concern, Viola" Olivia keep silent after that.

They keep walking in zigzag motion.

"Where is Duke?" Viola ask without looking at the blond; who really embracing at her side.

Olivia think for a second "Duke, he didn't come to our victory party. They said he got an unexpected things to do."

Viola nods her head after hearing that Duke is not in the party. "What about your friends?"

Olivia sighs "I lost them. I got drunk! I got lost"

Hearing those answers that Olivia was left alone with strangers and she got drunk. , Viola scowls her eyebrows.

Again, Olivia push hug to Viola "You came for me, Viola!" she is cheerful drunk now.

Viola is push again "Yes" she answer.

"You really like me" Olivia now is playful saying that.

"Yes" Viola answer again.

Hearing that, Olivia can't help not to bite her lower lip. She is smiling happy.

Viola stop walking "I think you're okay now, I will bring you to your dorm"

"NO! I don't want to go back to the dorm yet" Olivia protesting drunk.

Viola thinking… "I have somewhere else to go"

"Let me come with you" Olivia sweet expression.

Viola looking at Olivia's drunk face. She keeps thinking, Olivia is drunk and need to rest.

**PPPPPPPPPP**

**At the Music Lounge:**

Olivia is comfortable sitting on the soft couch together with Viola and her friends. She feels okay now, she was able to drink water and use the bathroom awhile.

"I know you Olivia, but I think you don't know me yet. I am Kia, I'm so excited to meet you" Kia kiss Olivia's cheeks

"I'm Paul, I'm fabulous. You can hang out with us anytime Olivia" Paul then kiss Olivia's cheeks.

"This is the second time we meet, Olivia. Last time was like a passing thing. Anyway I'm Yvonne" Yvonne then kiss Olivia's cheeks

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm really happy to know you." Olivia is kind of shy to them. Because Viola's friends presence is wonderfully overwhelming.

Sebastian walk to where they are "Hey there, Olivia." He smile "I'm so pleased to see you here. Finally we can have fun together, with you" he extend his arms for a hug

"Hi Sebastian. Thank you, this is a cool place" Olivia hug Sebastian to respect, it is an abrupt hug.

"I own this place. Because I like music, playing with my band, I like singing. Same with my twin sister" he look around "Where is Viola?"

"She went to order drinks" Paul answers "There she is"

Viola stop beside Sebastian.

"Sis, the band is ready" Sebastian wrap his arms around his twin sister's shoulder

"Don't ask me to sing right now." Viola almost whisper, she doesn't want Olivia to hear.

"What?" Sebastian can't hear her, the place ambience is loud.

"Vi, come on. You need to sing for us. That's why we are here" Kia winks at her.

"Yeah" Yvonne and Paul say at same time. Then they laugh looking at each other.

"You're shy to Olivia?" Sebastian making a face, his expression is teasing.

Olivia, looks at everyone, she is confuse what they are talking about.

Sebastian pulls Viola, then both of them now is facing Olivia. "Viola don't want to sing, Olivia. This is the reason why we are here tonight. She will sing for us but I guess she gets coward because you're here with us right now"

Viola elbows her twin brother's side stomach. It's easy in this position to hurt him, which they are standing close to each other.

Olivia right then wave-wave her hand "No, no, no don't be shy Viola. I also want to hear you sing"

"Come on, Sis" he squeeze his twin sister's shoulder "You sing well all the time. Don't chicken now"

"Okay" Viola sighs. She wants to elbow Sebastian again but just let it pass. No other choice, they won't stop asking her to sing.

"Good, well then guys. Excuse me and my twin sister. We will prepare at the stage." Right then Sebastian walk together with Viola who appears excited and nervous same time.

**Few minutes passed by:**

At the stage, Viola sitting on a chair. A few feet beside her is Sebastian on guitar and the rest of the band.

"I would like to welcome Olivia, it is her first time here tonight, with us guys" Viola smiles to Olivia and the people inside the lounge, nods to her in welcome.

Olivia smiling shyly, not expecting Viola will mentioned her at the stage and the people will acknowledge her presence.

"Uhmm this song, it's called Loving You. I personally like this." Then Viola nod at Sebastian.

"1 2 3" Sebastian gives the signal to his band members.

And the band starts playing.

Viola's tension gets ease hearing the first note of the song, she is a natural music lover and singer, and she got draw in right away in the moment. Her head is swaying along with the tune of the song; comfortable sitting, holding the microphone and smiling to the small audience inside the music lounge.

**It's been quite a while **

**It really kept me wanting you** (Right then, Olivia feels melting love effect hearing Viola's singing voice)

**You've got some style that's so unique **

**So beautiful, so warm, so deep. **(Viola move her right hand to where Olivia at.)

**Stay with me tonight **(She smile sweetly, gesture of inviting)

**Let me know the kind of love**

**That will remain forever be **

**A dream that you have made reality. **

**Loving you, ohohoh **

**It such an easy thing to do **

(Viola slowly move her head up then look at again to where Olivia sitting. And then, she hold on the microphone stand beside her. She's singing sweetly and the vibes is intimate.)

**No you'll never know**

**It's driving me crazy, coz it grows and grows**

**But I won't let it stop, No I'm not giving up… **(Viola expression sweet serious)

**Loving you… oh loving you…**

**Just have been too much**

**It's been quite a while, I never felt so easily **(She then look at Olivia again, smiling)

**I wonder how? You broke my style **

**Close to me, I need you now.**

**Stay with me tonight… **(She is swaying slowly her head and keep smiling. Everyone is captivated by her; she is so beautiful up there on the stage.)

**It's got to be just too much of**

**That could remain forever be**

**A dream that had become reality.**

**Loving you… ohhh **(Viola stroke her freely silky straight brunet hair. Almost everyone inside the lounge imagining to be with her, she is so attractive and intimately inviting.)

**It such an easy thing to do**

**No you'll never know**

**It's driving me crazy, coz it grows and grows **

**But I won't let it stop, No I'm not giving up**

**Loving you… oh loving you…**

**Just have been too much**

Everyone applause for Viola. They are charmed by her singing voice and how she carries herself in front on the stage. Even just the normal slow movement of her hand, swaying of her head and body, and unintentional stroking of her straight brunette hair make her performance explain the tender love and romantically inviting message of the song.

Viola smile confident. She knew she sang the song the way it should be "Thank you"

Olivia still in cloud nine even the song ended already. She can't help admiring, she's being pulled in closer, the intimacy that every moment their eyes met, and they will smile after. This is the first time she hears Viola sings and it is so beautiful and attractive. It's like a story telling while singing. She keeps smiling and blushing the whole time until now. "Wow… Viola's voice is like an angel" she's still a little drunk.

Paul smile "She is an angel demon"

"Seriously Paul" Kia gets close to Olivia "Viola likes to sing, what I can say about her performance just now. Seems like she is serenading you. So focus to you, Olivia."

"Yeah" Yvonne joins in "All the time she sings awhile at the stage, it seems like, she only see's you Olivia" she adds the sugary fluffy love.

"It's like" Kia make an emotive face of love "I'm loving you, Olivia…"

Olivia getting so shy and blushing hearing those from Kia and Yvonne. "I don't really…" butterflies flying inside her stomach. Then she glance at where Viola who is talking to Sebastian. _I did not know, you had such a talent in singing, Viola. Got to admit, you surprised me._

Viola notice Olivia looking to where she's at. She winks at her, then goes back to talking to Sebastian.

Olivia then just smile. And continue chatting with Viola's friends.

**PPPPPPPP**

**Outside Olivia's Dormitory: 11:30 PM**

Viola and Olivia standing outside the dorm.

"Thank you, for tonight. It is really amazing" Olivia is happy at the music lounge until here outside the dormitory.

"You can visit there anytime you like" Viola glance at her.

"I would love too" she somewhat giggles about the idea "And, you really sing well a while there. You have a very attractive singing voice, Viola. And the song… it is romantic, the whole message of it is so passionate." She then look sideway, she's still drunk because they also had a drink at the music lounge.

Viola coy expression "Uhhh" Not expecting Olivia will say positive about her singing "Thank you…"

Olivia smile, hearing Viola's controls to say thank you "Why are you hesitating to say thank you? Is this the first time someone admires you singing?"

Viola blinks, and thinking "No, a lot of people admires me."

"Oww, a lot of them" Olivia not surprise anymore, with Viola's straight forward answers.

"But yours is different." she somewhat smile. Then remembers the time "Get inside now, Olivia. It's time" she look at her wristwatch.

"Okay, good night Viola"

Viola just nod, and keep still watching the blonde's beautiful one piece dress. It is pale white yellow with black swans design. It is above the knees. And her blond hair is curly wave.

Olivia then walk to the dorm's entrance door. "See you at school"

Viola nods again and she waits until Olivia close the door. After that, she walks to the car.

Duke then appears at the side of the car.

Viola just ignores him.

"Why you're not answering your phone, Viola?" Duke stand near the car's door.

Viola then stop, a few feet away from Duke. "I was busy"

"You will not ask why, I'm not there at the celebration party?"

"I'm not interested to know really" she sounds apathetic.

Duke is amuse, he finds it motivating, every time Viola give him the cold behavior. "I know you would come, to make sure she's okay. Fascinating? It is… How you value her, even she's just only an ordinary girl"

Viola gets upset "Duke Orzino, I always let you passed every quarrel you had with my brother. But this time, I won't let you get away with this. You left Olivia, alone and drunk with a bunch of strangers."

"Because I knew, you will come to her side, Viola"

"All my life, I felt so empty, I did not fight for something I love to do. And now, that I know Olivia. I will protect her. The next time you will pull off this kind of reckless moves. I will make sure you will suffer a great loss." Viola right then walk pass to Duke, and gets inside the car and instruct Badi, her personal driver to leave the place.

"You're really interesting, Viola" Duke then smile, watching the car moving away from where he is standing.

**Note**: I always describe Viola's top clothes with frills (frilly collars, frilly sleeves), because I model it to my favorite anime girl. C.C of Codegease. I really love it when she wears old designed clothes and there are frills parts of her outfit. It looks cool and attractive for me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Went Too Fast**

**Monday morning:**

"Liv, I'm really sorry we lost you last night." Maria walking with Olivia, both girls on their way to next class.

"It's okay Maria, I managed to go back to our dorm one piece so don't think about it too much" Olivia smiles to her.

"Awwww… did something good happened last night?" Maria questioning look and smiling to her "We lost you and it seems like it's a good thing?"

Olivia somewhat control her smile "Kind of yes…"

Maria bump to Olivia's side, starting to tease "Come on girl, tell me"

Olivia tuck her hair behind her ear. "I can't really remember everything because I was too drunk… But Viola came and everyone scrammed away"

"What happened Liv, tell me more?" Maria is now intrigue and so eager to know what happened last night.

"Uhmmm, One thing I can say is… She is charismatic last night. It's cool really because she appeared suddenly and got the big glass of beer in my hand and drink it bottoms up. Then she bangs the emptied glass on the table which made everybody startled on their sits; they literally jump on their sits to hear the bang of the glass. Like a boss she commanded them to leave the place…" now she is enjoying the scene inside her head and slightly laugh.

Maria can imagine the scene "Wahhhhhh…"

"Can you picture it?"

"Yeah, that's so cool." Maria giggles "OMG my ship is sailing!" she burst out and dance while walking.

Olivia enjoys the comical dance Maria is doing "Seriously stop dancing, Maria" she is stopping her friend and grab the arm to just simply walk and no dancing.

"I'm celebrating!" Maria walks with Olivia now still in good mood.

Olivia shaking her head "There's no ship, Maria. No ship." But she is smiling about the idea.

Then a phone notification sounded. It is Olivia's phone.

**1 message received. **

Press okay to open the message: Attention to all party members. Please be inform that on Monday we will have a meeting 3 PM at the athletic center of our school. Everyone is obliged to attend. We will discuss about election campaigns and other matters.

**Duke Orzino. **

"Who is it?" Maria

"Ohh, it's from Duke." She then lock her phone and keep it inside her shoulder bag.

"Date?" Maria giggles again "Wow! My ships are sailing!" she burst out again but this time just a little dancing moves and still walking.

Olivia makes an enjoying disagreeing face "Of course not! It's an election meeting message, it was sent for everyone"

Maria makes a blow face "Well, there will be a time; Duke will show"

Olivia interrupting Maria before she can say the whole sentence "Let me cut you there, Maria" Then she drag her friend to walk faster they are already late.

"I don't know, Liv. I don't know... I'm sure you can't escape them one day" Maria saying that while being drag to walk fast.

Olivia rolls her eyes "No ships, no anything."

And they went fast inside to the building entrance and walk straight to their next class.

**PPPPPPPPPP**

At the building hallway of the building, Olivia is on her way to attend the election meeting when suddenly.

"Hello to you, Olivia… My name is Monique, everyone in this school knows me and I am very popular." Monique right then block the way and her broadcasting team set up the ambush interview.

Olivia is overwhelm by the sudden presence of the Queen of Broadcasting. She knows Monique and her broadcasting team. "Ahmmm… Hi, good afternoon Monique" she then hold her binder down to her lap.

Monique smile widely to her, energetic and very friendly. She get nearer to share the microphone while talking "Good afternoon to you, Olivia. How are you today?"

Olivia smile, and really shy to face the camera in front of them "I'm good, it's a nice day, about you?"

"Oh honey, I'm so good and happy that I am able to ambush you today." She giggles "Our community here in Effloresce, wants me to ask questions about you and everything that had happened around you."

"Uhmm sure, I hope I can answer them"

"You can babe… It's all about the trending things. You know trending…" Monique sass saying that line.

Olivia awkward smile, to hear that it is the trending news of the school.

Monique look into the camera "Okay, I will ask the top most ask question about you Olivia…" she pose for a moment "First question… Who are you dating? Is it Duke or Viola? Some are saying you're a player"

Olivia's mind gets blank to hear the first question, she's not expecting it will be right at the gut "Ahhhh…"

Monique can sense the blonde is phasing out "No one said you can't date two individuals at same time, right? Come on Effloresce community, our world is open minded now. Were born free to do what we want." She's inserting the dead time while Olivia's thinking.

"I... I don't date anyone." Olivia recovers "They are a friend, I mean I go along with a lot of people; there are no specific person that I spent most of my time." Now her brain waves is smoothly flowing "Some time you see me with them; it was just normal daily occasions that I'm with them. And I don't want to disappoint the community, but I'm not a player, I'm just being sociable. I just want to clear to everybody; I'm not dating anyone, I don't have time for that."

"Too bad" Monique pout "Both works for me… Including Sebastian… Hahah! Kidding" she wink at the camera and pose at the moment again "Next question. Does your team really win at the previous dodge ball game? Because you know, there are lots of comments I heard it was a diluted win"

"The game coordinator and organizer concluded the game; that we won that day" she answer shortly

"Ohhhh… But what can you say about it? The community wants to hear your opinion."

Olivia makes a serious thoughtful face "It was a… For me… Ahhh we won the game but it was like… uhmmm we are given a leeway by" interrupted.

"Excuse us, Monique but Olivia is done here" Duke right then snatch the surprise blonde.

"Hey, Duke! We're not done yet. The interview is still ongoing" Monique making a surprise annoyed face.

"Duke? What are you doing?" Olivia walking along with him, they are getting away from the ambush interview.

Duke wink "I'm rescuing you."

Monique just shrugged her shoulder as both Duke and Olivia just got away from them "Well, that was it folks… Next time again with your Queen Monique."

And they stop the live broadcast.

**PPPPPPPPPPP**

"What is this place?" Olivia gets inside the room and already inside there, are students who waits for them.

Duke follows her "We will have our meeting here" then he guide Olivia to stand in front "Attention guys."

Everyone inside the room stops their doing and look in front.

"This is Olivia Lennox, our VP. I want you all to support her. And give her the respect you all given to me." Duke smile to Olivia.

The students smile and nods to Olivia, they are showing assurance that they will fully support and respect her.

Olivia just nod to Duke then to the student who also nods to her. But behind her mind is a bit confuse. And questioning if really? she is ready about this election things.

"Thank you, guys" Duke ask Olivia to sit at the chair near the table and he stands still in front.

Olivia sits on the chair. A little uneasy because it is her first time to join this kind of meeting and she is not familiar to the students that are present there. _Relax, Olivia. This is just a meeting. _Statement inside her head, to compose herself in this new situation.

Duke scan his sight of the list written on the whiteboard that they will discuss in the meeting. "Everyone take your seats now. We will start right away the meeting, as I can see in our list that there are quite few things we need to discuss."

The students then take their seat and ready to listen and discuss with Duke.

**Half hour later…**

"So that's it guys. Just remember that every details of the campaign strategy is very important. So let's all work together, I and Olivia and all the party candidates are depending on you. We will not make it till the end without your support." Duke speaking ability to persuade others students is working all the time.

Students feels their important part. So they are encourage to do their best. They all clap and nod to Duke.

Then one student get near to Duke and whisper to him.

Duke nods "Okay bring them in"

The student walk to the door and when he came back, three random students following him. They all stand in front near Duke.

Duke right away, make a sentimental expression. "Guys, I really don't want to paint black to our opponents but…" he sighs deeply then speak again "But, as a concern student and who aims to help and become a High council President. I can't really deny this worrying matters that spins around the Hastings's twins and their crews."

Olivia gets curious and bothered to hear that. She may not speaking this whole time, but this new topic Duke is opening at this moment is really concerning her.

Duke look at the three students at his side. "These students that is here in front of us, are the victims of the Hastings bullying. I can't imagine why it is always them causing trouble and suffering. Is it because they own this school? Yes, they may own this school but they don't have the right to bully anyone… they don't have the right!" he shakes off his head slowly, showing his dismay.

Olivia look at the three students who appears to be sadden already. Her feelings is mix. But then she remembers the first meeting with Viola. "What happened to them?" she speaks to Duke.

"Good question, Olivia" Duke smile then get close to the three student. "Guys I know you are all bullied and traumatized by the Hastings and crews. But in order to help you. We need you to speak to us the truth of what happened and how come it came to this moment, now that you are all here. I know there is something you want to tell us. So, right now is the time to voice out, the unheard voice you all been keeping. There is no need to fear them, because I aim to oppose them. To straight up their bended behaviors towards others."

Duke words gives the three students the courage to one by one stand in front and speak up what happened to them.

**Few minutes later…**

The last one of the three students left in front. She is emotional. She then turn to face Olivia who is few feet away from where is standing. Her expression is distress and worried "Olivia Lennox, other students are saying that you are lucky that the Hastings are treating you nicely. But if I were you, I will not be too confident around them. Specially Viola Hastings, she may appear an angel to you, but beware she is a demon in disguise. She can destroy your life here in our school easily. So please be careful with her. I don't want you to become one of her victims. Thank you everyone for listening to us. It gives me a new hope that not all are bad. That there is still hope in our school." After that she nods and sniffles.

Duke hug the emotional female student who had become a bullied victim of the Hastings. He is comforting her, at same time look at Olivia with a deep meaning.

Olivia is speechless, her feeling is mix and can't help not to bite her own lips. Conflicted, she is very conflicted. What she witness and heard is an eye opener for her about the other side of the Hastings. _My bad first encounter with Viola, strange behavior of Sebastian (fabulously odd), and their friends and crews who always dominate everything in the school. They always rule to everyone._ Olivia sighs deeply.

**PPPPPPPPPPP**

The meeting ended. And Olivia leaves right away, her mood is heavy. She sits in one of the bench near the school fountain. _There's a lot to take in and learn; I need to do something about it. The students are thinking I'm lucky… and what about, like those three students, and I guess there are still others. _She is thinking deeply. But viola's coy smile keeps reappearing inside her head. Again Olivia sighs deeply. "How come this happened to me as well? Why this is so bothering me."

"Do you know that talking to yourself means you need someone to talk to with?" Viola is smiling there, she stand in front of the fountain, few feet away from where the surprise blonde sitting and talking to herself.

Olivia surprised to hear and to see the brunette standing there in front. She compose herself to get serious "I'm tired and I am motivating myself"

"Come with me then, I know a place you can unwind" Viola still smiling, she is in good mood today.

"Did I just said that I'm busy?" Olivia right then stand up and grab her binder.

"Let's go" Viola starts to walk first because she knows Olivia will follow.

Olivia frowns "Viola I said I'm busy. I can't come with you"

"Let's go, Olivia" again Viola asking her to follow and now she sounds serious.

"No" Olivia answer right away. "Actually, there is something I want to say to you, Viola"

Viola stand still there, her back is facing Olivia. She's waiting for her to follow.

"I want to help other students" Olivia starting to speak up of what she wants to happen.

Viola thinking, still not facing Olivia "You can help them anytime you like. I will… I will help…" she's having hard time to say it.

Olivia getting upset to hear Viola can't event say the word HELP.

"I will help as well if needed" Viola force to say that.

At the middle of their conversation, that female student that told Olivia not to let her guard down walk towards them. And she stands next to Olivia. "I'm sorry for interfering here but Duke is looking for you, Olivia."

Olivia unexplained feelings of the situation. But her mind is already set to help those students. "Okay, let's go" she start to walk away together with the female student.

Viola stand still but then she turn around "You" she look at the female student "Don't come back in school tomorrow. You're already expelled."

Female student shock expression "What? Why?" she really can't believe it.

Olivia gets angry "Why she's expelled? What she did, Viola?"

"Leave now." Viola commanded

The female student right away leave the scene weeping. Not expecting she is already expelled.

"You're like a child!" she burst out, cannot believe this is happening in front of her.

"She's meddlesome." Viola getting annoyed.

Olivia groans "I'm leaving! I can't handle this anymore" she turn her back to Viola, wants to just walk away.

"You're choosing that one over me?" Viola gets angry about the thoughts Olivia will leave now.

Olivia stop for a moment, she was about to walk ahead. She's thinking "Yes, I choose them"

Viola's face expression is surprise and hurt. But Olivia can't see it now. She scowls her eyebrow, angry that the blonde did not choose her. "Fine then." Right then she turn her back as well and walk away. Not looking back.

Olivia knows that Viola already walk away. She closed her eyes, and takes a deep breath. Her spirit is heavy, she feels the emptiness now. But, her resolve about helping the bullied is final.

**PPPPPPPPP**

**Next day: starts of campaign.**

Late morning at the recreation building for elites.

Viola and friends are at their usual room.

Paul is preparing her make-up and physical appearance. Viola will going to give impression on stage together with Sebastian and crews for the campaign program.

Yvonne reading a glossy magazine… An article: For New to Dating. "So the next question is…" she reads it "What are you going to do if she hates you?"

"Simple, annoy her. I already did that" Viola getting impatient.

"Vi, stop moving your face. I'm still working on your eye shadows." Paul again careful applying dark amber shades.

Viola keep still, tries not to blink her eyes.

"Okay next" Yvonne read the second question "What are you going to do if she got a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

Kia right then reacted "Oww! That's a tough situation for Viola. Imagine? Olivia has a lovey-dovey. I think they will…"

Viola slam her left hand on the vanity table (they had all personal things in that room). "They will going to die" her expression is upset and annoyed.

They all look at her, they expected that response.

"Exactly my thoughts" Paul smirk, and then he signal his lips to Viola to close her eyes again.

Viola close her eyes.

"Love kills?" Kia giggles

Yvonne just smile "Okay next question"

"But do you think, someone will? Uhh… Olivia will have a… Will love…" Viola sighs

Right then Paul tap her shoulder to keep still.

Kia think deep "I think so. Olivia is beautiful and sympathetic. She's the type that is not hard to love by anyone."

"And the next question is…" Yvonne stay on the track that Viola will answer the dating questions. "What you like about her or him?"

Viola move her face, her eyebrows meets in the middle.

"Seriously! Let me finish the eyes part first, people…" Paul complains now, he can't finish putting shade on Violas eyes.

"Tell us, Vi. We are also curious what you like about, Olivia. We all know that she is a girlfriend material." Kia raise an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm more curious if when are we going to finish your make-up Viola." Paul roll his eyes, he is concerned knowing the time is running out, the campaign will start soon.

"Nah! I'm curious too." Yvonne close the magazine.

Viola thinking deep. "I don't know…" Because the truth she doesn't know also why.

Kia is not satisfied about Viola's answer -I don't know- "There must be something about her, Vi. That makes you want her."

"Ahhh poor baby… It's okay to get sexually confused. There will be a time that you will going to understand it" Paul comforting her stunning brunette friend who appears to be so beautiful even not fully make-up yet, hairstyle is clean ponytail and wearing a rainbow colored campaign shirt and skinny jeans.

"Paul is right Vi, there is no need to rush just to know what you really feel. This is the very first time you show interest to anyone, right?" she looks at them to agree "So it's okay to not to know for now." Yvonne adding comfort as well.

"It's just…" Viola is trying to express what she feels "It's… The world revolves slowly when she is near to me. It's strange for me, I can't stop it, that there are times I'm looking for her."

"Huh? You mean she is making you slow? Is that a good thing for you, Viola?" Kia's confuse, the dense is showing again, but she is interested to know more about that statement.

Viola sighs "I guess I really don't know how to express it. Come now, Paul let's finish this… I'm getting tired closing my eyes again and again" right then she sits still.

"Seriously?" Kia protesting "Why to stop expressing now?" she pouts.

Yvonne kick Kia's left shoes to signal to her to stop now.

"Hey fabulous people!" Sebastian suddenly appear in the room. "So are you guys ready? Ready to conquer the stage and show to the students of Effloresce that we are the chosen ones. The chosen beings to lead our beloved university for more greatness" He opens his arms and closes his eyes. Acting the speech.

Kia giggles, motivated by Sebastian's fabulous vibes and speech. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Yvonne smile and salute him. "All the time!"

Sebastian then, get close to Viola and examines her appearance. "Wow! You look so striking beautiful, Sis. Well done, Paul" he taps his butt.

"Isn't it every day, she is beautiful?" Paul wiggles his body. Motivated now to put make-up on Viola.

Viola sighs "Sebastian can you stop the butt thing with Paul. You're violating his rights"

"It's okay. We are friends. It means nothing" Paul laugh.

Viola shake off her head.

"I'm not sorry to anything I do, Sis" Sebastian confidence is at the top today. He needs it for the campaign program that will start any minutes by now. "So, I will see you there later at the stage. Don't be late too much. And Sis, no need to prepare any speech, I just need you pretty appearance at the stage. Because I Sebastian Hastings will wow the crowd, with my unmatched charisma!" He winks at them and right away, leave the room.

Kia and Yvonne starts to ready now.

Paul focus to do the finishing touches of Viola's make-up.

Few minutes.

"Sebastian really knows what I don't like to do" Viola opens her eyes and to see her mirror image. "So lovely…" she watch herself intently. And questionable expression "But why she did not chose me?"

"Vi, are you ready?" Kia asking her, they are ready to leave the room.

Viola stand up. "Let's go" she admires herself looking beautiful but doesn't feel so sure now.

**PPPPPPPPPP**

The university ground is divided into two (only the tree line and pavement separating the two campaign event). At right side is where Duke and his party are staging their campaign program (election correct way of staging a campaign), while at the left side is where Sebastian and crews fabulously stage their campaign (partying mode).

**PPPPPPPPPPP**

**Half hour passed by…**

At the right side of the university ground. Duke and party are taking turns presenting their selves and giving their speeches.

From a far building, Viola standing at the 3rd floor lobby. She is watching from there. Looking at Olivia and Duke together on stage.

"I know it is you, Viola." Monique stand beside her. Then she also watch the campaign stage. "They look good together"

Viola no reaction. She keeps still focus watching the stage.

"Not in the mood?" Monique now face her.

Silence…

"I feel hurt… Why you keep ignoring me Viola…?" she pouts but right then she recovers her hurt feelings.

Silence…

"Do you know, that someone is trying to ruin your election image" she now then face in front and get close to the cement railing and bend forward.

"It's not new." Viola responded short.

"I know something…" Monique glance at her "Might be so important for you to know about it, before it's too late…" she raise an eyebrow "It's about Olivia Lennox, I have an information; concerning about her whereabouts these days."

Viola move her head to look at Monique.

"Well, Olivia is an interesting girl… no wonder you're smitten to her. Honestly, you surprised me Viola. I thought you are dreaming for a prince to marry you one day and" interrupted.

"What do you want?" Viola getting serious.

Monique makes a confident expression "I'm a popular girl, so I deserve a better place to stay in our school. Let's just say, I want to have my own office. The broadcasting hall is already full, it pains me to mingle with the low lives."

"Okay, now tell me what it is about Olivia"

"Someone is trying to mislead her. There were students, I think three. They were introduced to Olivia. Bearing the banner that they are bullied victims of your surname."

Viola raise an eyebrow "What's new then? They are bullied so what... No one cares. Your information is a spoil" interrupted

"No, my information is real and up to date."

Viola getting impatient.

"I did a research about those students and none of them are bullied by the Hastings's, friends and crews."

Viola blows air "So, they are not bullied. Then what I have to do with it. I don't care anymore if Olivia thinks wrong about me or anyone that is close to me."

"This is much of your concern, Viola. I realized that if this will continue. Olivia might get disqualified or expelled out of the school."

"How can you say that?" Viola now holds the cement railing. Getting tired of the long talk.

"Olivia might get accuse of fabricating false accusations about you. And here is one more thing that is really bothering me…" Monique gets serious "If this issue will escalate, and get the attention of the school board. There is a possibility that your Mother Dragon will visit our peaceful university. And you know what will going to happen if she put an eye into something, right, Viola?"

Viola fear reaction to hear about her mother. Then she shake her head, to not think about it. "I will arrange something nice for you." Right then she walk away

"Thanks, Viola… Make sure your mother will not visit us." Monique is happy, she will have her own place just like those super elites.

**PPPPPPPPPPPP**

**The next day: Viola borrows few of Sebastian crews; to do some of the jobs that is needed to be done. **

Targets are the three bullied victims.

First target – (Male second year): Viola sit comfortably on a fancy chair and watched him wept and begged as the crew ransacked his locker and thrown everything that is inside there, on the air. And can't be helped, as the crews get wild they ripped and destroyed everything.

Second target – (Female 2nd year): The crew members locked her inside the restroom located at the 2nd floor of their department building. She was locked there whole day. She's not talking when she got out by the help of Duke's party members.

Third target: The Female student (Viola did not expelled her really because she thinks about Olivia.) Viola and friends walk inside a café somewhere in the city. They ordered cold drinks, and simultaneously pours it into the female's head.

"Ahhhhh! Oh my God! Why are you doing this to me Viola Hastings?" the female student starts crying and she is hopeless because she is scared that Viola might really expelled her for real.

"You're not even worth of my time" Viola walk to the entrance door of the café. Yvonne and Paul, follows her.

"Viola is just making sure, that you're made up stories came into reality" Kia wink at her. Then hurriedly walk after them.

And the female student end up drenching and crying.

**PPPPPPPPP**

**Thursday late afternoon. At the soccer field. **

Viola standing near at the benches. She is watching Duke doing practice. Today she is wearing crimson one piece dress above the knees. It has black, flatted frill collars and the sleeves are arm length. Her brunette hair is styled wavy curl and bouncy

After few minutes.

Duke walks to where Viola is standing. "Hey there gorgeous" he smiled getting closer to her.

Viola smile as well appearing so pretty, she also walks closer to Duke and somehow manage to grab a bottle of unopened Gatorade.

Duke getting the romantic vibes, drops his guard down "It appears that you are watching my" interrupted

Viola stand exactly next to Duke where she can corner him, right then, she push swiftly the bottom of the bottle at his left chest.

"Ouch!" Duke is surprise of what just happened. He feels the sudden pain struck at his chest. He tried to back off but barrier touches his back, he is cornered. "Ohh! That hurts, Viola" he force smile. Trying to recovers his manly image. "Careful, you might have killed me if that bottle is sharp" he is teasing her.

Viola piercing the bottle into his chest. "I already told you, do not mess up with Olivia."

Duke look into her eyes "What makes you think it was me?"

"I don't need to answer your question. This is just still a warning, Duke Orzino. The next time, I'll make sure it will hurt you for real." Right then Viola turn around and walk to the exit of the field, and she smoothly put back the bottle of Gatorade to where she exactly grab it.

When Viola is walking away. Duke holds his left chest and massage. "Damn, Viola! I let my guard down." But he somewhat he smile of the sensation of the inflected pain given by Viola to him.

**PPPPPPPPPP**

The election campaigns days goes on. And the final day has come, the day to vote for the worthy High Council members that will rule for 4 years in the university.

The result is tabulated and the election candidates that win the vote of the students of Effloresce are:

For President: Sebastian Hastings (Obs he wins)

For Vice President: Olivia Lennox

For Secretary: Eunice Bates

And so on no need to elaborate. Sebastian's crews dominates the lower positions.

**PPPPPPPPPP**

After the election.

Olivia learned that Viola cancelled her candidacy a week ago. That is the time Duke announced that she is running against Viola for VP position. She is walking at the side path heading to the dorm, thinking deep. _I won and yet I feel empty, I can help those students but why I don't feel the motivation. I already told myself that I need to do this but why do I feel like I want to go back. I guess I'm wrong with my decision. Winning means nothing at all. My days is lacking…_


End file.
